A crew isn't so different from a guild, is it?
by dicyy
Summary: When the Whitestrom unexpectedly takes the Straw Hat Pirates to a faraway continent, they meet the wizards' guild Fairy Tail and have great adventures together. There WILL be romance at points in the story, between characters of the same series or crossed over, and there is a bit of language as well. This is my second fanfic, if you enjoy please tell me. 4-6k word chapter updates.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, readers! I'd like to welcome you to the first chapter of my first fanfiction in a really long time. This is a crossover fanfic, as I'm sure you are very much aware. It crosses One Piece and Fairy Tail. The idea is that FT's continent of Fiore is just isolated from the rest of the world for a reason you will eventually find out. Both take place after or during the first arc of their respective timeskips. The crew of the Straw Hats is on their way up to the surface from Fishman Island, and the Fairy Tail wizards are on the beach after their Second Origin is released. So, as you may expect, the Straw Hats will most likely take part in the Grand Magic Games. If there is anything I've messed up, factually or story-wise, just let me know. Feel free to PM me if you have any questions. I don't own any of the content in One Piece or Fairy Tail, so please don't sue me :(

Anyway, happy reading. I hope you enjoy!

"WHAT HAVE YOU GUYS DONE?!" A woman with damp orange hair stormed out of the ship's cabin in a tight-fitting blue shirt and shorts. Her name was Nami. "I left you here for not even an hour! Can't I even take a shower? How did you manage this? And what is that fish?!" She gestured to an enormous fish multiple times the size of the ship itself that was attached to it with a long rope.

The crew of the Straw Hat Pirates was far below the surface of the ocean in their ship, the Thousand Sunny. They had just left Fishman Island, and were on their way up towards the surface in their newly coated ship. Their destination was the New World, the second half of the Grand Line. Once they got to the surface, they would officially be in this new, untamed, and unmapped sea.

Luffy, in his usual outfit of a red vest and blue shorts, grinned. "We caught the fish! Sanji is gonna cook it for dinner! And there are two more fish inside!"

Nami, still shocked, pointed to the elephant in the room. "YOUR FISH IS GOING TO GET US KILLED!" The fish that Usopp and Zoro had caught, attached to the ship, was being dragged into a large snake-like current. Its white foaming waters churned in rough swirls, which made it seem like a living creature.

Usopp and Chopper stepped backwards a step, their eyes bugging out of their heads. "WHAT IS THAT?!" They pointed at the current, and clung to each other, tears in their eyes. "Where did it come from? We're so dead!"

"That is the Whitestrom, a phenomenon of nature that takes place here in the New World. It's said that ships who enter it are found in very far away locations, their crew nowhere to be found." Robin informed her comrades.

"The ship can't take that kind of force! Cut the fish loose!" Nami yelled.

"But... our deep-sea fish dinner..." Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp pouted.

Luffy jumped in front of them, staring at the Whitestrom. "Awesome! Is it like one of those super-cool warp zones?" He giggled like a little kid. "I wanna go in it!"

His crew looked at him like he was insane. "What are you talking about? We'll die if we go in there!" Usopp said. "Come on, Luffy. Who knows where we'll end up if we go in?"

At this, Luffy's grin grew wider. "That just makes it more exciting! Let's go!"

"We SUPER don't have a choice anymore! Look!" Franky pointed to the line connecting the ship and the fish they'd caught. "We'll be pulled in any minute now!

"Damn it!" swore Nami, who took a step towards the back of the ship, in the direction of the cabin's door. "Pull up the sail, then get in the ship's cabin! We'll die otherwise!"

"Roger!" yelled Brook. He and the rest of the crew got to work pulling the sail in. They were done in under a minute, and then made a mad dash for the ship's cabin. Unsurprisingly, Usopp was the first one in.

Just as Zoro got inside, and closed the door behind them, the ship started shaking violently. The Straw Hats screamed as they were tossed around the cabin like toys. The ship had entered the Whitestrom.

After a few minutes of chaos, Robin managed to use her Hana Hana powers to pin each member of the crew to whatever surface she could. She was against the wall, while her hands held Luffy, Chopper, and Brook to the ceiling. Nami, Zoro, and Sanji were held to the ground, while Franky was heavy enough that he had to be held to the wall with Robin's Web. The crisscrossing yet interlocking hands held Franky's enormous body down with relative ease. It strained Robin to a considerable degree, and her face contorted with effort.

"Thanks, Robin-chan!" called Sanji.

 _If it's for my crew, I can bear it_ , Robin thought.

"This is seriously the worst..." came Usopp's voice. He had big red bumps all over his body from being thrown around.

Luffy laughed. "What are you talking about? Isn't this fun?" He had been grinning through the whole thing, and hadn't been hurt. He was rubber, after all.

It took almost two full hours before Robin reached her limit. Her arms could no longer hold everyone down, she had exerted herself too much.. "I'm sorry, everyone... I can't hold on anymore." she said weakly.

"W-wait! Don't let go of us, Robin!" Nami pleaded. Unfortunately, Robin didn't have a choice. She passed out just as the ship underwent another violent turn. Luffy grabbed her, stretching his arm out immediately and used his rubber body to shield her. This time, though, most of the crew didn't bounce around. Chopper was under the table, clinging desperately to it. Zoro had stuck a sword in the ship's floor and was having no problem staying still. And Usopp had managed to get to one of the hammocks, where he was flipped around again and again. Eventually he was so wrapped up that he couldn't move anymore.

The rest of the Straw Hats were still in trouble. Although Luffy had no problem bouncing around, Sanji was in trouble. He had managed to grab onto Nami before Robin had held them in place, saving her any injuries. His Geppo(Moon Step) had saved them each from being slammed against the ground. But now, they were being sent through the air toward Franky, who was having trouble keeping his balance. Sanji and Nami were flying head first towards him with no way to stop.

Meanwhile, Brook wasn't doing much better. He was so light that he was in the air most of the time. But when he hit a surface, it did quite a bit of damage. He was screaming as he flew around the ship. "Everyone! Help me! I'll die if i hit the ground again!" He paused. "Although I'm already dead. Yohohoho!" he added, laughing.

Finally, Zoro managed to grab his wrist and pull him in. "Oi, Brook. Next time, just do it like this, you damn skeleton."

"Yohohoho! Thank you, Zoro-san!"

Franky, at long last, managed to retain his huge, bulky body's balance by sitting on the floor. He caught Nami and Sanji, one in each giant hand.

Nami wiped her forehead, relieved. "Whew! We're saved. Thank you, Franky!"

"Let go of me, you damn robot!" Sanji struggled against Franky's grip.

"Hey! I'm a cyborg, you know."

"There we go! Everyone's safe now." Luffy interrupted. "Hey, how come the ship's still moving through the warp zone? Don't they only take a few seconds?"

Nami spoke up. "While I was in Weatheria, I learned about all sorts of weather phenomena that take place in the New World, including this one. Basically, this is just a really fast current that forms underwater. It'll disperse into other currents or lead into a weaker one eventually. Although I'm worried about the ship..."

From behind her, Franky laughed. "Oi, oi! Don't doubt the Sunny. She's a strong ship. One way or another, the nine of us and the ship will be safe in the end."

The others, all holding a smile, nodded. "Yeah!"

Even without its crew acting on it, the ship kept flying forward through the Whitestrom, helpless against the incredibly powerful current. The Sunny's mast started to bend slightly backwards, creaking despite the coating of the ship. The large ship was jostled from side to side through the foaming vortex. It was forced up and down, side to side, then finally, it began to rise.

The ship flew through the Whitestrom like it was a rollercoaster. As the 'track' began to slope upwards, so did the ship. It didn't lose any speed, and instead picked it up. Going up in a steeper and steeper slope, it rushed up toward the surface. As if fired from a cannon, the Thousand Sunny shot out of the seas of the New World and was launched through the air. The coating bubble around the ship popped upon making contact with the air. The screams of the crew could be heard from inside the ship.

Propelled by the massive shot out of the sea, the Sunny flew like it had used a super-powered Coup de Burst.

The ship began to tilt to the right. It wasn't made to withstand forces this strong, and it most certainly wasn't aerodynamic. In the distance, a giant green mass appeared, and began to rush up towards the Straw Hats' ship. It tumbled helplessly through the air toward this landmass, surely bound to be smashed into a million pieces along with the crew.

Hurtling toward the beach of the huge continent, the Sunny and its crew were helpless. Was this the end of the Straw Hat Pirates?

 _Meanwhile, in a house on a very close by beach…_

"I feel great! Man, did it hurt, but we're back. And we're going to represent Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games! Nobody is gonna stop us! As a team, we'll kick their asses and make sure they know what our guild is all about. Right, Lucy?" Natsu Dragneel, in his usual outfit, turned his head toward an average height blonde girl. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia, and she was eighteen years old, a member of the Fairy Tail guild. She wore a blue bow in her hair, which matched her skirt and the cross on her shirt.

Lucy nodded, smiling. "Right! We'll do our best!"

Team Natsu was sitting at a table in the beach house the guild had specially reserved for their training, which had unexpectedly been cut short by a sudden crisis. The Fairy Tail wizards who planned on entering the tournament, or just wanted to tag along for some training, were spending their last day there before traveling back to Magnolia to prepare for the trip to the Grand Magic games. Now, they were all eating breakfast together. Well, almost all of them.

Erza's head poked out from behind Lucy, stealing a strawberry from her plate without her noticing. "You're right. With this new power we've obtained from the release of our Second Origin, there shall be none to stand in our way. Crime Sorciere has done a great thing for us, and I will not let it be put to waste. And neither will you." She looked straight at Natsu when she said this.

Wendy rubbed her arms. "It hurt, though…"

Lucy shivered. "Don't remind me. I don't even want to think about that feeling ever again." she said to Team Natsu's youngest member.

Gray shrugged. "I don't know. It didn't hurt that much to me. Unlike this flame-brain over here. He was whining like a little baby." A smirk appeared on his face. Gray had black hair, and was a well-built young man. He was shirtless and wore nothing but his cross-shaped necklace and long black pants.

Natsu stood up, a furious look on his face/ "What'd you say, Frosty?! Wanna fight?"

Gray's face took on the same expression as Natsu's and they pressed their heads together. "Maybe I do, you lizard-faced weakling!" They stayed in that position, their hands coated in their respective magic until they were knocked to the ground, with big red bumps on their heads. Erza stood over them with a stern look on her face. She loomed over them menacingly.

"You two… don't ever cause a commotion like that at breakfast again, or I swear, next time I'll-"

Erza was interrupted mid-threat by a high-pitched voice coming from the newly opened door. "Natsu! Everyone! Come quick! There's something falling from the sky! It's huge!"

Everyone who was eating looked up at the voice's owner. It was Happy, Natsu's longitime friend. Happy was an Exceed, a cat with the capability of human thought and the ability to fly. He was very short but stood on two feet. He wore a green scarf and was waving his hands frantically as he spoke. At his words, Natsu's eves went wide. "WHAT?!" He got up from the ground and ran out the door, soon followed by the rest of his team.

Outside the house were some of the other guild members, who were staying in adjacent houses. They'd decided to separate by teams, and those who weren't on a team could stay with whichever team they wished.

Upon leaving, Lucy could identify that they were from Team Shadow Gear's house, since the ones outside were Levy, Jet, Droy, and Gajeel. They stared at the sky, all with horrified expressions of fear. Except for Gajeel, who scowled at it angrily, his fists balled tightly. A shadow was slowly cast over her guildmates, and she looked upward to see what it was that everyone was staring at.

Up above her head was a large ship on its side, one that threatened to crush at least one of the two houses upon landing. It was falling so fast, and her body froze in cold terror. Would she and all her friends be crushed? What was going on? Where did this thing come from?

Her guildmates weren't doing much better. Most of them looked up in horror, their eyes bugging out of their heads. Carla clung to Wendy's head, and Jet clung onto Droy as they screamed.

Just then, a voice rang out from the ship. "ISLAND..." The Fairy Tail members' eyes widened. People were still on this ship? "...HO!"

The guild members couldn't believe their ears. Or their eyes, for on the sideways ship's railing stood a blonde-haired man in a black suit, a green-haired man in robes of a similar color, and in between them, a shorter boy. He wore a red vest, exposing his bare chest, and blue shorts. On his feet he wore sandals, and on his head was a straw hat. His arms were up in the air as he yelled. The three of them wore huge grins.

"Th-There are people on that ship!" Lucy yelled.

"WHAT?" Natsu and Gray exclaimed. "Where? I don't see them?" They searched frantically while the rest of Team Natsu tried to point them out to the two unobservant friends.

As the ship continued to fall, more people came out of their beach houses to see what was going on. The three men standing on its rail had everyone's attention. Soon, they sprung into action, blurs in the vision of the onlookers.

The man in the black suit jumped upwards, kicking the rail on the other side of the ship with his shoe's heel. His body was almost parallel with his leg as his kick made contact. Surprisingly, it turned the ship just the right amount so that it was upright in mid air. He jumped off the air itself and landed back on the ship, alone.

"Did you see that? He just kicked that massive ship! And it moved!" Happy exclaimed.

"No way! Where?" Natsu and Gray yelled again.

The rest of the team narrowed their eyes at them. "How did you not see that…?"

Next, the green-haired man appeared in front of the ship's bow. Two swords appeared in his hands, and he brought them back behind his head in an intimidating stance. In a blur of flashing motion, the swords appeared crossed over each other on their sides, pressed against the front of the ship. Time seemed to stand still for a moment, then the ship zoomed off in the direction he hit it, just enough to put it directly above the turquoise coastal waters.

"What.." Wendy's voice trailed off. "What kind of magic are they using? The only person I know who can do that is Erza-san..."

"Did that ship just change position?" Natsu and Gray made hand-binoculars, squinting into them.

"ARE YOU TWO BLIND?!" Lucy yelled.

Suddenly, the boy with the straw hat appeared in front of the crowd of people, his back to them. His eyes were concealed by the brim of his hat. He stood there, arms crossed, as his ship fell down towards the water. All was silent.

"Where did he come from?!" Levy asked. Her eyes were wide.

He took a step toward the ship, putting each of his thumbs in his mouth. "Gear... Third."

His arms began to swell up, growing bigger and bigger until they were like a giant's. They then stretched out from where he was standing so that his hands were right under the ship, but not touching the water. The lion-headed ship then dropped harmlessly into his hands, pressing them into the water but bouncing up and down a few times before stopping completely. As soon as his hands touched the water, he flinched, but held them there until the ship was still and then pulled his hands back, allowing them to deflate. The ship then dropped into the sea with a splash and

The green-clad swordsman landed on the deck of the ship, one knee bent. He stood up straight next to the blonde man, who lit a cigarette. "Damn marimo," he said. "You didn't hit it far enough. You almost got Nami-san and Robin-chan killed!"

The swordsman whirled on him. "What'd you say, you shitty cook?"

The two of them disappeared into a cloud of dust, kicks and slashes occasionally emerging. The boy under the straw hat threw his head back in laughter. "You guys are funny!"

Just then, the door to the ship's deck opened, and five more people walked out, one of them carrying someone. A woman with orange hair grumbled. "Jeez, you guys. Couldn't you be a little more gentle with it? I was seriously scared."

A man with fuzzy black hair and a long nose agreed. "Yeah, yeah! I thought we were gonna die!"

The man with the suit stopped fighting, leaping away to in front of the woman. He rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, sorry, Nami-san."

The boy with the straw hat called out to the people on the ship. "Hey, everyone! There's an island! Come on on over! This is gonna be a great adventure!" He laughed again. "Sanji! Don't forget to cook up that giant fish we caught!"

The man wearing a suit nodded. "Roger, Captain!" He then looked around casually, then stopped abruptly. He slowly turned toward his captain with a horrified face. "Luffy… The fish is gone.."

The look Luffy returned was one of pure astonishment, his eyes wide and mouth left hanging open. "You.. you mean..."

Sanji nodded. "That's right. We can't..." He wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "We can't have deep-sea fish for dinner."

"WHAAAAT?!" Luffy's eyes bulged out of his head. "I thought you were gonna say you had already cooked it!"

The crew yelled at him. "OF COURSE HE HASN'T COOKED IT YET, IDIOT!"

Just then, screams rose up from behind Luffy. "Something else is falling?!" the crowd yelled. He turned, to see the giant fish he had caught, with two more giant fish inside of it. Instantly, he got an overjoyed look on his face.

"My fish! It's back!" He started jumping up and down and waving his arms. "Over here, fish!"

The giant fish fell down from the sky, and the crowd began to run away screaming, until all that was left were a few Fairy Tail wizards. Luffy failed to notice them, and kept doing his little dance.

So naturally, when it happened, he had no way to stop it.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" The exclamation caught the attention of both the Fairy Tail wizards and the arguing members of Luffy's crew.

Luffy turned just in time to see a huge puff of fire completely engulf the huge fish that was falling, incinerating it. His jaw dropped to the floor, and his eyes bulged out even more than before. On the ship, it was the same case. Franky nearly dropped Robin. Nami, Chopper, and Usopp all couldn't believe their eyes. Sanji and Zoro looked like they would pass out. Brook fell over, dead for the second time.

"ACE?" Luffy yelled. He ran toward the crowd of people. "Ace, are you alive? How? Where are you?" All the Fairy Tail wizards looked at him like he was crazy. Luffy made his way through the crowd. "Ace! Over here!" Without thinking, he shoved someone to the ground. They had wild black hair and wore nothing but shorts. "Sorry!," he yelled, then continued pushing through the crowd. "Ace! I thought you were dead! Come on out!"

"Hey, asshole! Stop yelling and come back here!" the person he'd pushed yelled.

Luffy kept running through the group of wizards, focusing only on the stream of fire coming up from the ground.

Luffy had finally pushed his way to the back of the crowd, where he saw the source of the fire. Someone about his age stood there, knees bent, fists clenched. He had cherry blossom-colored hair, and his gaze was focused on the fish he was burning. Out of his mouth came an enormous funnel of fire.

The captain of the Straw hats stood there, mouth agape. "You… You're not Ace." His expression turned to one of anger. "That means that you ate the Mera-Mera(Flame-Flame) Fruit!" The boy he was looking at took notice of him and looked at him questioningly.

The fire stopped coming out of his mouth. "Mera-Mera? Fruit? Never heard of them. I don't know any Ace, but my name is Natsu, son of Igneel." The fish he had roasted in the air sprinkled down in a charred black rain.

Luffy disregarded what he had said. "Now, you've committed two crimes against me… First, you've eaten Ace's Devil Fruit." His eyes narrowed. "And… YOU DESTROYED OUR DINNER!"

In a brief moment, Luffy's fist had traversed the five feet between them, stretching out to meet Natsu's face. It collided with a thud, sending the pink-haired boy flying. He flipped over once in midair, but landed squarely on his feet.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Natsu asked, wiping his cheek.

The rest of the Straw Hats had just made their way to the front of the crowd, and saw the two of them standing there, fists up. What was going on?

Chopper was the one to speak up. "Luffy! What are you doing?" He smiled, not sure what was happening.

"Nobody is allowed to have Ace's Devil Fruit. If he can't give it back, I'll beat it out of him."

"What'd you say, bastard?" Natsu yelled. "I'll teach you a lesson. Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!"

Natsu's fist became coasted in blazing flame. He pulled his fist back for a punch, as did his opponent. They ran at each other, determined looks on their faces as they decided where their punches would land. Their teeth clenched, they swung their punches.

"STOP IT, NOW!" The bellowing cries swept across the whole crowd.

In a flash of movement, Sanji was gliding through the air, his foot raised. Luffy was sent soaring away, a red bump on his head. In a similar fashion, Natsu was sent in the opposite direction by a clean punch from Erza. They each glared at the ones they'd hit away. It took a moment before they noticed each other's presence. At the sight of Erza, Sanji couldn't help himself.

"Hello there beautiful lady!" His hands folded and he brought them up to his right shoulder, his eyes hearts. "I'm Sanji! Would you mind telling me your name, gorgeous?"

Erza's cheeks turned slightly red. "Erza. Erza Scarlet."

"What an excellent name! It suits someone as perfect as yourself. What do you say to a- Ow!" Sanji was knocked to the ground by a punch by Nami.

Right then, Erza was joined by the rest of her team members, and a few other notable wizards. The list of the people there was Erza, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Panther Lily, Gray, and Juvia.

Nami looked at them worriedly, then smiled at Erza. "Hi there. Would you mind letting me explain what that was all about? We don't want any trouble."

"If you didn't want any trouble, then your friend shouldn't have attacked our nakama(comrade)." said Erza. "What guild are you from? Surely you aren't planning on taking us on three days before the Grand Magic Games."

Nami cocked her head, as the rest of her crew, including Luffy, appeared next to her. "Guild? Grand Magic what?"

From behind Erza came a voice. "I knew it. You guys really aren't from here, are you?" The crew of the Straw Hat Pirates all shook their heads.

Levy McGarden stepped forward, brandishing all nine of their wanted posters. "I figured. You're from the Other Side."

Lucy went over to Levy. "Hey, let me see those." She studied them for a moment. "WHAT?!" Her eyes bulged. "That guy's worth four hundred million berries? Each berry is worth three jewels here..."

The rest of the members there jumped behind her, reading over her shoulder. "What...", "No way...", "Is this real?"

Meanwhile, Sanji was busy yelling at Luffy. "What were you thinking attacking him like that?"

Luffy returned a glare. "I won't let anyone have Ace's Devil Fruit. Especially not a stranger."

Sanji sighed. "Captain, how could you be such a dumbass? You don't even know if it was actually Ace's."

"I saw him breathing fire. And his fist had fire on it."

Erza's voice reached both of them as she spoke to Nami. "I see. So you don't have magic in your world. Devil Fruit eaters are the equivalent of wizards. I've never heard of a Devil Fruit before. We use magic here, and those of us who use it are born with the ability to do so."

"Magic?" Nami asked, her eyes lighting up. "Really? What can you do?"

Erza smiled, a confident grin. "I use Requip Magic and Sword Magic. The first one allows me to change into whatever set of armor I like, as long as I know where it is. And Sword Magic allows me to control swords and make them fly through the air as I please."

"Oh?" Zoro stepped forward. "You seem pretty strong." A mischievous smirk had crawled onto his face.

"So do you. What kind of sword is that?" The two of them began showing off their weapons to the other.

After a bit of arguing, Luffy and Sanji joined the others. Luffy's arms were crossed, and he was pouting like a little kid.

The Fairy Tail wizards were done examining the wanted posters. They turned to the group of pirates. "Can we ask you something?" Lucy inquired, looking at Franky, who still held the unconscious Nico Robin.

Franky nodded and grinned. "Sure! Ask away!"

Lucy looked at the ground. "Um… How do I ask this? How come you aren't wearing pants?"

"Silly, that wasn't the question we were going to ask. That's the question Gray wanted to ask." Levy said. She giggled a little. "It's also a question he has no right to ask." Gray glared at her, but she continued. "We meant to ask, just who are you people? The wanted posters only tell us your names and how much you're wanted for."

At this, Luffy recovered from his foul mood and walked over to them, grinning. "We're the Straw Hat Pirates! My name's Monkey D. Luffy., and these are my nakama. Nice to meet you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Author's note:

Thank you to everyone who gave me feedback. I really appreciate it! And this chapter is a bit longer than I intended it to be, but the more, the merrier, am I right? In this chapter, I feel like I messed up some characters. I kind of did it all at once then came back and edited out the parts I didn't like. So there might still be a loose end not tied up. If you find one, let me know! Although I checked it like six times, I may have still got something wrong.

I hope you enjoy this chapter! It only took me a couple hours to write it, but school is getting in the way. :/ So, you can expect the upload time to be a week at the greatest, and three days at the least. Honestly, the thing that encourages me the most is seeing that I have more followers/reviews/favs. Second to that would be writing this story my own way while listening to music from the shows :P

Our heroes return in this chapter, at the train station, after Luffy and the Straw Hats have accepted Fairy Tail's invitation to the guild in Magnolia (Note: This wasn't in either chapter. So you didn't miss anything. Let's say it happened 'in between the chapters').

Anyway... I'll let you get to the story. Happy reading! Make sure to let me know if you like the story!

* * *

"Alright, everybody! Let's go!" Laughing, Luffy led the way onto the train. After the Straw Hats had mended their conflict with Fairy Tail, they had become fast friends with its members and were invited to come see the guild in Magnolia. They were now at Flowerton Station, a train station not far from where the Fairy Tail mages had been staying.

The crew of the Straw Hats chatted excitedly with their new friends as their captain boarded the train.

Levy sighed. "How can he always be so lively? He's like Natsu."

"Him? No way. I could kick his ass." Natsu piped up. Everyone gave him a look.

"Our captain? No way. He's the strongest fighter in our crew. You couldn't even lay a finger on him!" Usopp grinned, crossing his arms. "But not as strong as me! After all, I'm the great Captain Usopp! I have seven million men under my command!"

Natsu, and Happy who was perched on his shoulder, were mortified. "NO WAY! REALLY?"

Usopp smiled confidently, pointing to himself with his thumb. "That's right! I'm the sniper in our crew, and I've beaten all kinds of opponents. Whenever the Navy soldiers see me, they run away in fear, screaming for their mothers."

"Whoa!" While Natsu and Happy yelled in admiration, the rest of the crew, and Fairy Tail, just kind of stared at him wearily. "Do you seriously believe him...?"

Meanwhile, Brook was slowly coming up behind Levy, who walked closely behind and to the left of Gajeel. He was holding his purple cane, and wore his full Soul King attire. When he was right behind her, he spoke. "Excuse me, miss." he said. She turned her head, and so did Gajeel, who scowled at him, while Levy looked sort of intimidated.  
"Yes, what is it?" she said, a worried tone in her voice.

He leaned in a little closer. "May I see your panties?" he asked in a soft tone. This made it all the more funny for Gray, who started laughing his head off. Levy blushed so red that she looked like a tomato. Gajeel's cheeks may have turned a little pink too.

"LIKE HELL!" Lucy kicked Brook in the side of the head.

"Not the afro!"

Soon, they had all reached the platform which Luffy had already went onto the train from. "What a finely designed train!" said Franky. "It's almost as well done as the Seatrain!" The conductor regarded him, friendly. She had long brown hair and wore glasses. She was a very beautiful woman, with a pronounced hourglass figure. Nami had to hold Sanji down. He didn't seem to mind though.

"Why thank you! This is actually one of the first magic-powered trains ever to be built. Please enjoy your trip!" She smiled, cocking her head a little. "Tickets, please."

As they all got on (Natsu had to be pulled on, he wouldn't let go of the train platform to the point where his fingers left scraping marks in the metal) they handed their tickets to the conductor, and disappeared into the train.

Two shadowy figures slipped out from behind the gate, and faced each other. "Excellent. They've boarded the ship." The first man had an accent that made his 'T's at the beginning of the words sound like 'S's. He spoke in a low rasp, a voice reminiscent of a snake's hiss.

"We must inform the Boss that Fairy Tail has boarded the train. And they have some unidentified companions. Do you think they're from a guild?" The second man had a thick, gruff voice and he always sounded like he was eating while talking.

The first man shook his head. "I'd say not, partner. I didn't see any guild marks. They must be outsiders, or non-wizards." They seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Either way, the plan is moving forward. The Boss needs to know." The second man pulled out a communications lacrima. He smirked, an ugly, lip-peeling crime against facial expressions. "Boss," he said. "The targets, as well as a few extra, are in position."

The man on the other side of the lacrima cackled. "Excellent! Now we can bring down Fairy Tail before the Grand Magic Games even start! Prepare the others. You know what to do." With a static click! the lacrima shut off.

* * *

 **On the train...**

* * *

"MAGIC?!" Luffy's eyes lit up excitedly.

"That's right," said Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial Spirit mage of Fairy Tail. "He uses Dragon Slayer magic." Lucy had big brown eyes and long blonde hair, and she wore blue-and-white clothes that looked rather expensive.

Upon hearing this, Luffy's eyes became even more starry. "Wow! Dragons?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. Although he was raised by a dragon, and that dragon taught him his magic, he's never actually fought one."

Nami spoke up. "That's amazing, though. It's not every day you meet someone who was raised by a dragon."

Luffy rubbed his chin. "So that's how he was breathing fire." He looked up at the ceiling, then back at Lucy. "Hey, you. What was your name again?"

Lucy smiled at him. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial Spirit mage. I already know your names. These are my comrades from the guild." She gestured to the other wizards sitting at the table, who were apparently too busy eating to introduce themselves. They took no notice whatsoever of Lucy's gesture.

"Guys...?" Lucy said. They looked up from their food. "Aren't you going to introduce yourselves?"

"Ah, right. Sorry!" A petite, blue-haired girl smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. "I'm Wendy Marvell. Um... Nice to meet you!"

Luffy pointed at her. "Yeah! You too! Although... are you sure you're a part of their guild or whatever? You don't look as old as the others do."

Wendy blushed. "Well... That's..."

Nami hit Luffy over the head. "Luffy! That's so rude!" She faced Wendy. "Please excuse him, Wendy-chan... He has no filter when he speaks."

She nodded. "No, it's fine. But to answer his question, I am a part of Fairy Tail. Just as much as anyone else. I am a Dragon Slayer too, after all."

This shocked Luffy and Nami. "WHAT? YOU?"

She blushed more. "Y-yeah. I'm an Air Dragon Slayer."

"Awesome!" Nami said, leaning in. "You must be really strong!"

"W-well..."

"What kind of powers do you have?" asked Nami, a grin on her face.

"I can manipulate wind, kind of... and I can use healing magic, and magic to power my friends up."

"So cool! That would be really useful on our ship." Nami instantly regretted saying that, as she realized how Luffy would react.

But much to her surprise, he said nothing, and kept stretching his arm across the table, sneakily taking food without anyone noticing. Maybe he didn't want any more members? Or had he just not heard her? Honestly, who knew when it came to Luffy?

His mouth still full, Luffy pointed to the next person along the table. "Hey, you! What's your name?" he asked, chewing while speaking.

She waved, giving a friendly smile. "Hi, guys. I'm Lisanna Strauss. It's a pleasure to meet you." Lisanna was a girl of average height. She had bright blue eyes and a beautiful face. Her pale white skin was the same color as her short-cut hair.

Nami instantly liked her. "Lisanna, huh? I'm Nami. You should come with me. I want to show you something." She gave a mischievous grin and beckoned for the girl to follow her. In reality, she had nothing to show the white-haired girl, just wanted some alone time with someone who could be a new friend.

"Uh... sure!" Lisanna got up and followed the orange-haired navigator out the door and into the next car.

"Hey, you." A gruff voice from the other side of the table addressed Luffy. "Is it true that you have a bounty of four hundred million berries?"

"Yep. My bounty is the highest in my whole crew! I'm the captain, so I guess it's fitting."

Everyone at the table sighed. Who would choose this guy as their captain?

The man with the gruff voice spoke up again. "I've got something to ask you. Back at the beach, you seemed pretty eager to join us to where we were going. If you aren't a guild, how are you going to join the Grand Magic Games?"

"Hmm..." Luffy looked up, lost in thought. Then he smiled. "Well, it's no big deal. We'll just create a guild while we're there. Hey, what do you do in those Magic Games anyway?"

"Um..." Gajeel started but was cut off by Lucy.

"I heard from Macao and the others! It's like a tournament. The guilds compete in various events to see who can earn the most points. Whoever gets the most is the winner of the Grand Magic Games, and is named the most powerful guild in Fiore."

"Sounds awesome! It's like the Davy Back Fight. We'll be the winners for sure!"

The train stopped. "I'm saved..." Natsu groaned.

The last member at the table chuckled. "You sure sound confident. But although our guild is placed last, we'll take our spot as the most powerful guild once again. You won't beat us!" She beamed, and took a huge sip of whatever was in her mug. "Whew! I'm Cana Alberona. Fairy Tail's best drinker." Her cheeks were turned red from the alcohol. "Nice to meetcha!"

Luffy grinned back. "Magic or not, you can't beat me and my crew."

Gajeel gave them each a full smile, showing his elongated canine teeth. "We'll just have to see. Maybe then you can have a chance to fight against Salamander here." He pointed to Natsu.

Natsu was back to full energy since the train had been stopped. "Yeah! I'll get you for sure. Fairy Tail won't lose to you guys."

They all laughed, and as more food was brought to their table, Luffy, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Cana, and Gajeel had a big feast together, sharing the one of the things they could all agree was one of the most important in life- Food! (and in Cana's case, drinks!)

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in another car...**

* * *

"Amazing!" said Robin. "This continent has a wealth of history unknown to the outside world. Do you have any other books?" She put the one she'd finished on the table, and slid it across to the person on the other side.

"Of course!" said Levy, putting it back in her black bag. "It's nice to have someone who shares my fascination with history. Try this one, which covers Fiore's early history, with the introduction of the One True Magic. Although you read the other ones over there, it would be a good place to start for someone who doesn't know much about this land yet."

"Thanks, Levy-san." said Robin. The two of them once again buried their noses in their respective books. However, just as they started reading, the car got a lot noisier.

"WHAT?!" came two voices at the same time from the other side of the green-carpeted car. "THERE'S NO WAY!" Levy closed her eyes tightly, trying to remain calm. She wore a scowl on her face. The voices screamed again. "T-THIS IS AMAZING!"

Levy and Robin both turned their heads to see Erza and Zoro sitting on opposite sides of a table. Erza was examining Zoro's black sword, Shuusui. Zoro was looking at the greatsword that went along with Erza's Purgatory Armor. Their eyes were each open wide, their cheeks tinted slightly red.

"What a beautiful sword!" exclaimed Erza.

"Is this a Meitou(Named Blade)?" asked Zoro. "It's so perfectly made. You could-" He stopped, realized that he sounded like that four-eyes who looked like Kuina.

Erza ran her finger along one of the non-sharp sides of the blade. It was cold and metallic, but also radiated a... warmth. "Where'd you get this?" Erza asked.

Zoro grinned. "From a fallen enemy. He entrusted it to me in his final moments." He ran a hand through his hair. "Although it was technically one of my crewmates..." He trailed off, then continued. "The blade's name is Shuusui."

"How did you learn to fight?" Erza continued questioning him. "You must be quite a brave warrior."

"I'm aiming to become the greatest swordsman in the world someday. I learned at a humble old dojo, but my training there helped build my body to the point where I've mastered Santouryuu(Three Sword Style)."

Erza smiled warmly. "Well, I hope you achieve your dream." Her smile turned into a challenging one. "And I look forward to the day we can cross swords to see which one of us is the better fighter."

"Likewise, Red. When we get to the guild, let's have a training contest. First one to drop loses." He raised his hand in front of the female warrior.

She grabbed his hand, a determined look on her face. "You're on. I won't lose to you!" They each took their swords back and continued to chat.

Neither of them noticed Sanji spying on them. "Damn marimo... Who does he think he is, talking to Erza-san like that?" He clenched his teeth.

Just then, he heard a bunch of commotion from the car behind theirs. The train slowed to a stop seconds after. Sanji reached into his pocket, dug out a cigarette, and put it in the corner of his mouth. Lighting it, he walked through the doorway connecting the two cars. "What's all the noise in here?"

There was no reply. Sanji noticed that the inside of this car was different than the others- the red-and-gold coloring made it seem far more luxurious than the other train cars. He scanned the room, from left to right. Fancy chairs, fancy tables... fancy carpets...

A voice piped up from his right. "Hi there." came a friendly female voice. "Can I help you with something? You're one of those pirates, right?"

Sanji turned his head to see a woman more beautiful than even Boa Hancock, or Princess Shirahoshi. She had long, perfect white hair, yet had a young, angel-like face and crystal blue eyes. She wore a black dress.

The cook of the Straw Hat Pirates couldn't believe his eyes. He froze up, his eyes slowly turning to hearts as a thin line of drool ran down the side of his face. At this exact moment, Chopper came through the door with three winged cats behind him. Upon seeing Sanji, then seeing who he was looking at, he knew that he had a serious medical emergency on his hands. His eyes widened.

"Hey, raccoon! Why'd you stop?" Panther Lily asked him. He had stopped abruptly, causing Lily to stop. Behind him, though, Carla had bumped into him, and Happy had bumped into her.

"Watch it, he-cat!" she scolded him.

"I'm not a raccoon! And this is bad. Really bad." Chopper jumped in front of his comrade's view, transforming into his Heavy Point. The small, cute-looking reindeer, who was previously the same size as the Exceeds, now towered over even Sanji. Bulging muscles popped out of his large body, and the human-reindeer waved his arms in front of the cook's face.

"Sanji! Get a hold of yourself! I can't let you turn to stone again!" Chopper cried. "If you die here, who'll cook for us?" Tears came to his eyes.

Chopper tried desperately to get Sanji out of his stupor, but much to his dismay, nothing happened. The woman that Chopper was blocking stepped out from behind him. "What happened to him?" she asked, a concerned look on her face.

"When we were at Fishman Island, every time he saw a mermaid he would nosebleed so much that he almost died. I thought he got over it. But something like this only happened when he saw the Mermaid Princess. He turned to stone last time! There's nothing I can do for him. If this isn't treated soon, he'll turn to stone again- for good this time!" Chopper started wailing, and Carla flew up to pat him on the shoulder.

The woman's face lit up. "I have an idea." Chopper stopped crying and watched the woman with a hopeful look.

She went behind Sanji's motionless body so he couldn't see her. "Transformation Magic- Anti-Pervert!" After a flash of light and a puff of smoke, it was revealed that she had completely changed her appearance. Her white hair was unruly, and makeup of all different colors crossed her face. Her previously ample chest was now pretty much gone. Finally, an eyepatch appeared on her left eye and her teeth turned dark yellow.

She stepped in front of Sanji. "Hey there, darling. What do you say the two of us go get something to eat?" She made the most unattractive smile she could. The cook of the Straw Hats screamed like a little girl, and ran, hiding under a table. His sobs of fear could be heard from the other side of the car. Panther Lily, Carla, and Happy erupted in laughter.

"Sorry about your friend..." She turned back to normal, and sheepishly smiled, rubbing the back of her head.

Changing back to his normal form, Chopper smiled at her. "No, no! You helped him out a lot. I'm Chopper, by the way. I'm the ship's doctor. And he's Sanji, the cook."

She smiled benevolently. "I'm Mirajane Strauss. But you can call me Mira. You seem like a great doctor. And you definitely care about your crew a lot. You know, when I think of pirates, I think of mean, brutal people who will do anything for money." Chopper instantly thought of Nami. "But you people don't seem like that. At least you two. You seem really lively and kind. Especially you." She poked Chopper's nose, smiling.

The reindeer did a little dance, blushing. "I won't be happy even if you compliment me, dummy!"

The three cats and Mira sweatdropped. "He looks really happy..."

* * *

 **Meanwhile- Nami's POV**

* * *

I pulled Lisanna along with me as we went towards the front of the train.

"Where are you taking me?" Lisanna asked, her voice giving her worry away.

I smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry. We just have to check something out."

We continued to go through the narrow corridor. After four or five cars, the train started to slow down. Soon, it came to. complete stop. I looked out the window. We didn't seem to be at a station... How odd. Maybe they just had to refuel magic or something. We continued on our way.

Soon, we reached the door to the front car of the train. I tried to turn the metal doorknob, but it was locked. I gave Lisanna an apologetic glance. "Well, I guess we can't go see. I was going to show you- Oh!" She'd tackled me, and knocked the wind out of me.

In a flash of light, she was now wearing what looked like a cat outfit. A very revealing one. She grabbed me by the waist, picking me up, and then kicked off the door. We sailed backwards... and before I had a chance to question her about any of this, the front car exploded in a huge, fiery, sphere of destruction. I had to shut my eyes because of the intense brightness. It disconnected from the train, and flew up into the air like a toy. My eyes grew wide. The smoldering train tumbled down the hill on the side of the track.

"What the-" I yelled. Soon, we were just staring at an open length of track.

"Nami-chan, are you all right?" Lisanna asked, worried. One of her cat ears twitched a little.

"I think so. Thanks a lot." I stood up and wiped myself off. She got up too. I glanced at her, and realized that I couldn't look at her in that outfit acting all serious and not laugh a little.

"What?" She looked down, realizing she was still in her cat outfit. "Oh, right! This is my magic, Take Over. When I use it, I can gain the abilities of whatever animal I like." She presented herself proudly.

Lisanna had a really flat stomach, and a chest that was quite the opposite. I stole a few glances, trying to see if she was hiding any money (or anything else) in that top of hers. After I was sure she didn't, I smiled at her. "Oh, cool! Magic seems really amazing."

"It is." She returned my smile. "We should go warn the others about what happened. Looks like we'll be walking to Magnolia."

"I wouldn't be so sure..." A voice came from the opening in the car. We looked up to see a bunch of men grinning at us, their weapons drawn.. When did they get there? They looked relatively clean and well-fed, each of them in expensive-looking clothing.

In front of them stepped a woman. Her brown hair spilled out from under the blue cap she wore, It took me a second to realize it was a conductor's hat. It was her, from when we got on the train! I pointed at her. "You!"

She smiled cruelly. "Well hello there, miss. Did you enjoy the ride?"

"Why did you do this, Conductor?" I asked. I was so angry. She could have hurt innocent people. And she didn't seem to care at all.

She threw the cap on the ground, crushing it under her blue heel. "Silly girl. We're here to kill... certain people." Her gaze swept from me to Lisanna, who stood beside me. Her cat paws kind of clenched. As clenched as they can get, anyway. To say the least, she looked mad.

"You're here to take Fairy Tail out." It wasn't a question. My white-haired friend was starting to get angry. She wasn't gonna hiss, was she? I don't think I could contain myself if she did.

"How perceptive of you, Lisanna Strauss. I thought you died a long time ago. It seems like the records were inaccurate. I'll have to adjust them." Her smile widened. "Come to think of it, I don't think I will. I'll put an end to you and your pathetic guild right here, right now!" She held out her hand, and green lightning crackled in her hand.

I took out my long blue baton, the Sorcery Clima Tact. After spinning it in my left hand, I put my other hand on it and entered my usual fighting stance. I was ready to take this woman down. I owed Lisanna a debt for saving me from the explosion, after all. Beside me, my friend had also entered a fighting stance. "I won't let you!"

The woman grinned. Jeez, she looked crazy. "Kill them!" she shouted, putting her hand out straight. The men roared and rushed at us, their swords, spears, and the like raised. "Don't leave anything behind!"

What I saw seconds later scared the crap out of me. They didn't have normal weapons. Some turned into blazing pillars of fire. Others crackled with white electricity. Many of them had some sort of weird attribute to them. Each one looked just as deadly. Lisanna didn't care one bit, though. She had already sprung into action, kicking, punching, and clawing her way through the crowd with superhuman agility. She really was amazing. I decided I had better fight, too. The other woman didn't look nearly as scary as fighting all of those brutes did.

After doing a few quick calculations, I decided to try something new. My Sorcery Clima Tact I began to send black thunderclouds into the air, carried by bubbles. They formed right above the woman's head, a huge mass of dark and menacing clouds. Thunder rumbled, finally causing her to look up. "What?" she exclaimed. I grinned, and shook my baton once while she was looking away, creating a wall of vapor. My Mirage Tenpo had saved me many times in the past, but this new technique was far more advanced.

This new move, the Weather Room, wouldn't be defeated so easily. First, I made a clone of myself with my Mirage. "Lisanna, get them away from here!" I called. This would work out perfectly.

"Sure!" She kicked a few more of the men away, then did a double flip backwards, landing on the other side of the crowd. They of course went after her. I turned back around, grinning at the woman savagely.

"What is the meaning of this?!" she asked, seemingly disgusted. "What kind of nonsense are you trying to pull?"

"None at all, Miss Conductor." I turned the two opposite ends of my Sorcery Clima Tact perpendicular to one another. My clond did likewise. Heat Balls, red spheres of heat, flew out of the upright end towards the sky, while the Cool Balls came out of the other end, resting on the ground. Soon, the ground was completely blue. And the cloud had absorbed enough of the Heat Balls.

She cautiously put one of her feet in a Cool Ball. Realizing all it did was turn the air cold, she laughed. "What kind of weak magic is this? You may not be from Fairy Tail, but to think you would disrespect someone as high ranking as me with such a disgraceful move." She held out both of her hands, crackling with green energy. "Prepare to die."

It was at that moment that the Cool Balls began to rise up towards the sky. This startled her. Looking up towards the sky, she could see that the thundercloud had now multiplied in size. It began to lower to the ground, taking on a green-tinted shade of black. I stepped back a few times. Unfortunately, I couldn't move my clone.

I changed my mind about that being unfortunate moments later, when the woman sent a huge beam of green lightning, probably several feet across, towards the vapor replica of me. "DIE!" It went straight through it, but its expression didn't even change. Horror and confusion spread across her face. "...What?"

I pointed my Sorcery Clima Tact at the lowering cloud. "The weather for today is... certainly not on your side!" I didn't know just what to call it. Whatever. I let loose my Gust Sword, which sent a spiraling cyclone of wind straight at the thundercloud. It took up the spin, and the woman must have realized what was happening because she started to run.

"WEATHER ROOM!" I yelled over the howl of the winds that were forming. She was stopped in her tracks, just as a bolt of yellow lightning arced down to land on her pretty little head. Her body, wrapped in the lightning, convulsed, and she fell to her knees. The former conductor slumped down for a second, but regained composure seconds later. Now, she turned to me, her clothes black and smoldering. She grinned again, her white teeth a scary contrast to her blackened skin. "You can't stop us. Even if you get me, the rest of my guild will come and hunt you down."

The rest of the Cool Balls had been swept up into the massive thundercloud. It was almost touching the ground. I knew very well what would happen once it did. "Nami-chan!" Lisanna called. I was relieved to see her face, knowing she was all right. Above her face, though... She was holding all of the defeated bandits up, smiling proudly. "I beat you!" I could hardly believe how strong she was for such a thin girl. Wizards really were something else.

I stuck my tongue out teasingly. "Throw them in!" She nodded, and tossed the ball of criminals into the forming hollow vortex of black clouds. The moment they entered, the clouds touched the ground and immediately picked up speed, churning like a whirlpool. The tornado, which stayed in place, hungrily stole up things from the ground. The destroyed train car. We could see the silhouette of train tracks being torn off the ground, and slowly flying upwards. Our enemies floated up in the same way.

The attack was finally in its last stage. "Lightning Room!" I swung my baton, and an arc of black clouds flew towards the tornado. They glowed with yellow electricity. I had created them with an immense amount of lightning, each five times of what was in the entire first cloud. This was a new technique I'd learned in Weatheria. I was able to engineer my own type of cloud, which could hold an insane amount of electricity. And what was more, it conducted said energy like a wire.

So naturally, when the bubbled thunderclouds touched the black tornado, the sight was blinding. I think I saw some people come out of the train just in time to see this take place. They arrived just in time to see the enormous tornado before them light up with the yellow glow of thousands of volts of electricity. I had to shield my eyes but couldn't help looking at the magnificence of it. This was what my training had led to, what it was all about,

The glowing, flourescent tornado stayed that way for a few seconds. My Lightning Room would perform a lot better over the water, I thought. Eventually, all of the electricity was sent to the ground and soon, just the black tornado remained. Another Gust Sword rotating the opposite direction hit where the tornado stemmed from its original thundercloud, dissipating the source and separating it from the sky. The whirlwind slowed down and all was calm under thirty seconds later.

When the smoke cleared, I couldn't believe my eyes. The ground was scorched and blackened, and some areas were on fire. All of the grunts were spread about, many of which were still crackling with residual electricity. The engine car of the train fell onto the ground, crumbling as it made contact. Lisanna wrapped her arms around me, smiling and excitedly chattering. I noticed she was back to her normal, non-feline self. She cheered. "We did it! You were amazing, Nami-chan! Are you sure that isn't magic?" Lisanna pointed to my Sorcery Clima Tact.

I nodded. "I named it the Sorcery Clima Tact. It's the newest version of a weapon my crewmate Usopp made for me. I upgraded this one myself. But this has no magic in it." I spun it around. "Just science. For example, if today had been a windy day, or if it had been cold out, I couldn't have done that."

My friend cocked her head. "Why not?" She looked so innocent, her eyes wide and questioning.

"Because, the Cool Ball- Never mind. It'd take too long to explain." I told her. It was true. We didn't have time to discuss the science behind weather, we had to go warn our friends about the train.

"Oh. Okay. Maybe later then?" Lisanna asked.

I nodded. "Sure!" It was nice that she seemed to take such an interest in it.

Just then, someone called our names from over by the train's empty car. "NAMI!" came one voice. "LISANNA!" We turned to see Usopp, Franky, and Brook standing next to a handsome guy and a gloomy-looking woman. "Are you alright?!" Usopp and the black-haired handsome guy yelled at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled a little. Did they know each other?

Lisanna and I started over to them when I realized something.

Where was the woman? You know, the crazy grin lady. I stopped and looked behind me at the fallen enemies. She was nowhere to be found. A blur of movement caught my vision, and I jumped, but then realized it was the conductor's cap she had stomped on. I walked over to it and caught it. By the looks of it, it'd been fried too, but there was something white sticking out. I pulled it from the hat.

It was a note. I opened it, to see it had one word written on the inside.

The word was 'Aurora'. It was written in big cursive letters, in black ink.

"Nami-chan? What's wrong?" Everyone was staring at me.

"Oh, nothing. Never mind it." I tossed the hat on the ground, concealing the note in my pocket.

They gave me confused looks but seemed to immediately forget about it. "So, what happened back there? That was one SUPER crazy tornado you had going there!" Franky grinned, striking his pose.

"That conductor lady turned out to be some sort of terrorist. She blew up the front car of the train. And she was shooting green lightning out of her hands. I don't know where she is now, though."

"You mean she isn't there? The handsome man asked. "That's bad." He said that, but didn't look fazed in the least. I thought I saw a change in color, and looked down to see that he had shed his pants and was just standing there in his underwear like Franky does (Franky gave him a thumbs up!). I felt my face heat up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I smacked him over the head.

The gloomy-looking woman with blue hair glared at me. "You hit Gray-sama...?" I could practically feel her anger from where I was standing. "How dare you! Only Juvia can touch Gray-sama!" She lifted her head up, and now I could clearly see that she was actually a very pretty woman. Well, except for the look of pure fury on her face.

Thankfully, Gray stood up, his pants back on, and put an arm out in front of the woman. "Juvia, it's alright. Don't be so rude to people!" He scolded her, but I think she only heard the first part, because she blushed bright red and became all lovey, saying 'Gray-sama comforted me! Now we can go back to the guild and get married, and have kids, and-' I started to tune her out after that.

"Sorry about that. It's just a bad habit of mine." He smiled. "Anwyay, Usopp here was just telling me about you. Is it true that you and the rest of your crew sailed with his seven million followers to take over the three great Marine facilities?"

Usopp laughed loudly, not letting me speak. "Of course it is! Oh, right! I haven't even told you about the Marines yet. The Marines are-"

I cut him off, my arms crossed. "Listen, you can tell him all about our adventures later. We need to go tell the others what happened, and that we're gonna have to walk there now."

There was quite a bit of noise from my left, and I turned to see Brook off to the side talking to Lisanna. "Hey! Aren't you listening to me?!" I yelled at him, then leaned in closer, bringing my voice down to a low whisper. "And if you DARE ask you-know-what to Lisanna, I'll-" I should probably not mention what I said after that. Brook backed off, looking just as terrified as a skeleton can. I walked off, proud of my handiwork.

I joined my friend in walking toward the stopped train. Apparently she'd noticed Brook's mortified expression.

Lisanna laughed. "What did you tell him?"

I smiled my friendliest smile. "Oh... I just told him that if he kept scaring people with that face of his, he wouldn't get any dinner!"

Obviously, it was a lie.

* * *

Author's Note Part Two:

I feel like I'm favoring the Straw Hats too much. That, I assume, is one of the biggest problems with writing one of these fanfics. So, I'll promise to add more FT in the next chapter!

I tried some first person. I think I'll do it a bit more in other chapters, but you can't really pull off surprises when the narrator is spoiling it for you ;/

Also, how did you like Nami's Thunder Room? This Room is, as you might be able to tell, not the only form of the Weather Room. So look forward to seeing the rest!

Welp, I'm gonna sign off for now. Thank you, readers and whoever else might be viewing this. I love ya all 3


	3. Chapter 3

In sharp contrast to the last chapter, this one is much darker. That said, it isn't saying much because the first chapter was all blushes and smiles. I deeply apologize for the late update. I wrote three different versions of this chapter before settling on that I would go with the next one. And not to mention, school is a thing. Anyway, thank you for your reviews! I love getting them Don't be afraid to criticize or correct me if you noticed I messed up. Now, I'll let you get to the story, my beautiful readers! (By the way, this chapter takes time between the chapters again, so it starts a little farther after the last one left off)

Note: The Wado Ichimonji is Zoro's first Meitou, the one Kuina had. The Sandai Kitetsu is the Demon Sword he got from the store in Loguetown, I think it was. And Shuusui is the black sword Zoro gets from defeating Ryuma.

The night was cold, something rarely seen in the lands surrounding Magnolia. In the vast black expanse above the forest was an enormous moon, and millions upon millions of stars.

The camp that the Straw Hats and Fairy Tail had set up was almost completely silent. Some of them had grown tired after all the walking they'd done and they had made the decision to stop to make camp. Upon stopping, Sanji and Zoro caught some wild beasts, and the former cooked them up. They all had a feast, with wild, blazing fires, singing, and dancing.

Now, though, many of them had grown tired. Wendy, Happy, Chopper, and Carla slept in a big pile near the dying fire. The embers in the fire pit still glowed a dull orange, and the majority of the people there were snuggled under blankets. Most of them shivered as they slept.

Franky slept farther away than most, leaning against a tree. On the other side of the tree was Gray, who was still shirtless, and Juvia a bit farther away. She'd fallen asleep watching him. Nearby, Natsu and Lucy shivered together under a blanket, Luffy was parallel to them, his head right in between Natsu's and Lucy's. His straw hat rested on his stomach as he slept, smiling as it rose and fell. Nami, Lisanna, and Mira snuggled together under a huge blanket.

Not everyone was asleep, though.

A green-haired swordsman sat awake, his one eye watching the area around the camp carefully. His arms were folded, and in his right hand he held a mug of sake. He took a long swig, and some of it ran down his face. He wiped it off as a cold wind blew, chilling that area.

"Still awake, huh?" Zoro turned to see a tall, well-built female warrior standing there. She wore a silvery breastplate that glowed in the moonlight.

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep anyway." He took another drink of the sake, draining the cup. Tossing it to the side, he flipped his sitting position to face her. "How about you?"

Erza smiled. "I usually stay up on watch anyway."

"Normally I stay up training, but that would be too noisy." He nodded towards the sleeping group of pirates and wizards.

"Is that so?" She sat next to him, and they were quiet for a short time. "Hey, what did you mean when you said you used Santouryuu?"

"What do you mean?"

"What is Santouryuu?"

"It's a sword-fighting style I created."

"You created your own style?" Erza was surprised- this was not something many people could boast of in Fiore. "Why don't you show me? We can have a contest." She challenged him.

"Sure, but don't get too impressed." Zoro grinned.

The two warriors dashed into the forest in a contest of speed, neither stumbling despite the amount of roots and the lack of light. The shadowy tree trunks were blurs to them as they ran. All of a sudden, Erza stopped, Zoro quickly following suit.

"This'll do, I think." said Erza. They'd reached a place where they couldn't see out of the forest, and it was very dark.

"Yeah." Zoro pushed a tiny bit of his sword's blade out of the sheath. "Ready? I won't go easy."

"First one to chop down twenty trees wins."

"Twenty? I can do that in one swing."

Erza was confident in her abilities. "We'll see, Pirate Hunter Zoro"

"When did you learn that name?" Zoro gave her a challenging glance.

"It was on your wanted poster."

"Oh? So you bothered to look at that. If you ask me, 120 million berries is way too low."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Without another word, they began. Erza, requiping into loose-fitting red pants with flames patterned over the ankles. Over her chest were bandages, wrapping around multiple times.

They went for the same tree first. Zoro held only his black sword, Shuusui. He swung the legendary sword with such force that it cut that and the tree behind it, and the shockwave crashed into a nearby hill, causing a large crash. However, almost immediately, Erza had sprung to another tree, and had already cut it. She then appeared in front of another, then another.

 _Damn, she's fast..._ thought Zoro. "36-Pound Cannon!" He swung Shuusui, and it glistened in the moonlight, barely visible even to the green-clad swordsman in the dark forest. The sword attack flew, cutting down four trees, before flying off into the air and dispersing. His opponent had already cut down six more. How was she going so fast? She didn't look strong at all.

Zoro narrowed his eyes. _Well, I told her I wouldn't go easy..._ he thought. He put his Wado Ichimonji in his mouth, holding it with his teeth. In his right hand, he held the Demon Sword Sandai Kitetsu and in his left, he held the black blade, Shuusui. He entered his stance, of his two swords crossed over his chest, and the one in his mouth laying between them. "Santouryuu... Sanzen Sekai(Three Thousand Worlds)!" He kicked forward, continuing the slash along the trees in his path. He flew forward through the air, his swords cutting the trees in his path like butter. At the same time, his opponent was cutting more and more down.

Pirate Hunter Zoro put his feet on the ground again, skidding to a stop. He continued walking in that direction, and a few seconds later, eleven or so trees fell to the ground behind him. Sheathing the other two swords, Zoro walked forward with his Wado Ichimonji in hand. He cut three more down on his way to where Erza was. She stopped and locked eyes with him. They each had only one left.

The two warriors kicked off at the same time, with a loud cry coming from each of them. Their swords, which they'd kept at their sides, swung up in a mighty arc, and they both hit their target.

However, although they went for the same one, Zoro didn't win this time.

Instead, there was an enormous crashing noise and dust billowed up from the ground. Flakes of wood and leaves flew up into the air, and slowly rained down to the ground. The two of them had flown through the shredded tree, and kept going in that direction. Their swords had fallen from their hands.

In the center of the enormous crater lay Zoro and Erza, right next to each other. "It's a tie." said Erza. She rolled over to face him. _Finally_ , Erza thought. _Someone who can rival my strength. I look forward to seeing how well you fare in the Grand Magic Games without any magic, Roronoa Zoro.  
_  
"I guess so." Zoro said, picking up his sword and sheathing it. "We should probably get back to the camp. You can't leave my captain alone for too long."

Titania Erza laughed. "It's the same with Natsu. He and Luffy are pretty similar, aren't they?" They started to walk.

"They definitely are." Zoro leaped over a large hole in the ground, "Although Luffy can't breathe fire. He's a rubber man."

"Rubber man?"

"His body is made of rubber. That's how he can stretch his arms and blow them up like balloons."

"I was wondering about that." said Erza. "What an odd power."

"That's what I thought, too. It comes in handy, though. When we fought God, Luffy was resistant to his lightning attacks."

"You fought GOD?!" Erza was in disbelief.

"Yeah." Zoro held his hands behind his head as they walked, speaking calmly. "We met him when our ship got blown all the way up to the sky by a current that goes into the sky."

"Pirates have all sorts of adventures, don't they?"

"Yeah, they do. Although, if my crew disbands or dies off, I won't join another crew. This one is enough for me."

Erza nodded. They walked in silence for a long time.

Soon, they reached the camp again. The sun was starting to rise, bathing their campsite in dim orange light.

"We're finally back." Zoro yawned. "That competition made me sleepy. I'll go get some shut-eye." Zoro is always getting shut-eye, because his right eye is always closed.

"Sure. I'll-" She stopped, turning to face the green-haired swordsman. They exchanged glances.

Every single Fairy Tail wizard and Straw Hat Pirate had disappeared.

The two warriors shared the same look of frustration. "Where did they go now?!"

-In the morning-

Wendy's POV

I woke up to the sound of laughter. The voice was very deep, and their laugh was guttural. It was kind of scary to wake up to.

I sat up, rubbing my head. Where was I? I could feel the ground beneath me bouncing up and down... almost like I was in a carriage.

I couldn't really see anything. It was dark in there. "Um... hello? Where am I?"

I heard the laugh again. This time, though, a curtain opened above me, revealing that there was a metallic cage between it and me. It nearly blinded me. When I recovered, I saw a face poke out from the open air above me.

He was a bald man, with deeply tanned skin and thick lips. He grinned at me, and the look in his eyes sent a chill down my spine. "Hello there, little lady!"

"Oh, she's awake! How about the others?" came a voice from farther in front of the carriage. At least, I thought it was a carriage.

Others? I looked around the floor of the cage. Sure enough, Happy and Carla were here too. And so was Chopper, the cute little reindeer. They were all asleep. I was glad to see them... all up until I realized what was happening.

"W-who are you?" I asked the man, trying to sound intimidating.

"I'm your new owner. Imagine how lucky I felt when I found a camp full of wizards! You and those cats will sell for a lot. Although I'm not so sure about the raccoon..." Owner? Sell?

Chopper jumped to his feet. "I'm not a raccoon!" Then he looked around. "Where are we?"

"So you're awake too. As I was just telling the little lady here, we're on our way to the auction house. You, those two cats, and this Dragon Slayer are all going to be sold to the Crocus Slavery Society." The evil look in his eyes remained.

I'd heard about this. There was an underground slave trade in Fiore, and the rumor was that they were forced to work for Dark Guilds. Oddly enough, it largely took place in the nation's capital of Fiore. We were being taken to work as slaves? This was bad, but I was sure we would get out of it all right.

"Ahhh! Scary!" Chopper looked terrified. He tried to hide behind me, but was on the wrong side.

"Don't worry, Chopper-san. I'll get us out of here." I said, glaring at the man who was keeping us prisoner. He got a gleam in his eye.

I inhaled, filling my lungs and my cheeks with air. "Roar of the Sky Dragon!" A whirlwind of bluish-grey wind shot from my mouth, grinding against the cage, which glowed green. It didn't even rattle, just seemed to absorb the wind. "No way... Sky Dragon's Claw!" I sent a mass of sharp wind against the cage, swinging my arm. Once again, it had no effect.

The man cackled. "Hahaha! You're not going to get out of here so easily." He pointed to the bars. "These absorb magic, you know."

I couldn't stand to look at his face any longer. His cruel, beady eyes. And his wide smile, which showed every one of his teeth. The derisive expression on his face was one I'd never seen on anyone. I looked away, feeling tears come to my eyes.

"Wendy!" Two high-pitched voices called out. It was Carla and Happy.

"Carla... Happy... I'm sorry. This man caught us and wants to sell us into slavery!" Tears streamed down my face. How would we ever get out of this?

Chopper hugged my arm. "Don't worry. We'll get out somehow." I took comfort in his words but couldn't stop the flow of tears down my face. I was going to take part in the Grand Magic Games. My friends and I. Now I might never see them again.

The man's voice interrupted my thoughts. "By the way, you are to call me Master Rastin. If you forget either of those names..." He cracked a whip. "Only punishment awaits."

"Please let us out." Carla said, trying to be diplomatic. "If you don't, our guild members will surely come after you. We're from Fairy Tail." She showed him her mark.

The man's eyes narrowed but he still kept his smile. "Fairy Tail? That weakling guild? I'm sure I'm doing both the guild and you guys a favor!" He laughed loudly again. The four of us glared at him. "But, Miss Kitty, I think you just ignored what I said. What are you to call me?" Carla looked off to the side. Her sense of pride was preventing her from saying it. Good for her!

"A tough one, eh?" The whip shot down like lightning, cracking right on her forehead. In a spurt of blood, Carla collapsed to the floor of the wagon. This couldn't be happening. "CARLA!" I heard a voice yell, before realizing it was my own. The whip must have had a metallic tip on it.

I put my hand over her head, my tears dripping onto her face. She'd lost consciousness, and maybe even died. I started to use my Healing Magic, and the wound began to close up.

A cracking noise filled my ears, so loud it hurt. Then, my back felt like it had been struck by lightning. A burning sensation ran all the way down it and I couldn't stop myself from crying out.

"You..." Chopper and Happy were incredibly angry.

The bald man continued to grin. "What's that? Would you like some too, fuzzballs?"

"We won't let you hit them anymore." said Chopper, a determined look on his face.

The man's face scrunched up. "Oh?"

Suddenly, four more burning pains made themselves known across my chest. I was thrown back by the impact, into the covered cage's wall. It hurt so much, my vision began to swim, fading in and out. I had to get the others out of here, even if it meant not getting out myself.

"How do you like my Rope Magic? I can make ropes appear anywhere I like. It's perfect for capturing filthy slaves like yourselves."

Happy's eyes were so intense, looking at the man with hate. "You... How could you?"

"Eh?"

"First you hurt Carla... and then you hit Wendy twice. I'll make sure you pay for attacking my friends." I'd never seen the little blue Exceed so angry.

"I told you to call me Master Rastin!"

I saw the rope flying towards Happy's face, his huge eyes wide. It was going so fast, but it seemed like it happened in slow motion. In a fraction of a second, it got within of an inch of his face All of a sudden, a fuzzy brown ball appeared in the path of the rope. It didn't even knock the sphere back one bit, bouncing off it harmlessly.

"Guard Point!"

The man's smile disappeared. It turned into a look of utter resentment. "How dare you, slave? I am your master. You'll be punished worse than anyone else, I'll make sure of it."

Now that I looked closer, the fuzzy fur ball had Chopper's face attached to it!

"Nobody is my master!" Chopper declared. "I'm a pirate. That means I'm free." Chopper glared at him. "Nobody is ever going to keep me or my friends locked up! Horn Point!"

As his form grew, and his arms thickened, the little reindeer's horns grew larger and larger. They resembled those of a stag beetle. On his back grew a long mane of fuzzy brown hair. He raised his head high, then drove the antlers sharply into the bottom of the cage.. The metal of the cage cracked. Could he actually get us out?

"Why, you!" The scary bald man chanched his fists, and began to be covered by a beige aura. "Rope Magic: Unrelenting Barrage!" Lots of ropes appeared on either side of the reindeer, all of which continuously struck every point on his body. Over and over again, the reindeer was hit by the ropes. He barely flinched when they touched him; he just continued to drive his massive antlers into the bottom of the cage. I could barely see him through all of the swinging ropes.

Looking up at the man, I saw a grin spread across his face. It was a terrifying one, too. "Chopper, watch out!" Happy called out.

"Don't worry about me!" he called out. But we had good reason to. Ropes wrapped around his arms, then his legs. And finally, his antlers. He was hoisted up into the center of the cage. "What- OW!"

The ropes began to contract. The bald man kept laughing. "How dare you make me expend this much magic? Since you're already in this much trouble, I might as well!" The ropes were pulled tighter. Chopper cried out in pain as his limbs and antlers were pulled farther apart.

"Chopper" The blue cat cried out.

"Guard... Point!" The reindeer's arms and legs shrunk into his body, and his fur grew out a considerable aorunt. Soon, he was no longer bound by Rastin's ropes, and then morphed into his usual small form, his head almost larger than the rest of his body. I'd been wondering how he managed to balance himself like that.

Chopper's power was amazing. It was so adaptable. But now that I thought about it, I recognized Rastin's name. Not his, but his father's. His father, Michaelo Rastin, had founded the Fiore slave trade all by himself. That man was long dead, so... I suppose that the son had taken up the father's business.

I stroked the unconscious Carla's head. I'd healed her all I could. The whip hadn't done anything but crack a bone. Needless to say, she wouldn't wake up anytime today. I brushed my long blue hair out of my face, and looked at what was happening near me.

Chopper and Rastin were having a stare-down. The latter began his creepy laugh again. "Damn reindeer. Even if you do get out, it won't be pleasant for you when you do."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chopper stuck his blue nose in the air.

The man holding us just grinned, as if to say _Wouldn't you like to know?_

 _"_ Come on! Pleeeease tell me!"

"No."

Chopper lowered his gaze, taking on a confident look. "Well, I can't use Monster Point because I might crush my friends. Looks like I'll just have to..."

The reindeer closed his eyes, putting his hooves together so they formed a quadrilateral shape. He pointed this up at the bald man. He looked confused. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Chopper opened his eyes suddenly, his eyes glowing bright green. "Brain Point: Complete Comprehension!" An aura the same color as his eyes emanated from his small body. It enveloped his entire form, and this completely filled the cage. All I could see was green, little else but silhouettes.

The little reindeer seemed to be doing little more than standing still. What was he doing? And what was this green light?

"I don't know what you're doing, but I'll stop you right here!" Rastin waved his hand and ropes grew from the cage once again. "Die!" They went straight for his neck, like deadly snakes.

Chopper jumped up into the air, completely dodging the ropes. The green aura slightly expanded, then contracted completely, and it all entered the litthe reindeer once again. After tangling up briefly, the ropes all disappeared in a flash of whitish light. I saw my friend take note of this, his glowing green eyes examining everything in this cage.

"Wendy!" he called to me. "Can you summon a really powerful whirlwind in here without it touching the cage?"

I thought for a moment, then had my answer. "Yes! But you guys might get hit too!"

Chopper smiled. His emerald eyes were really creepy. "Leave it to me!"

I sucked in as much air as I could, then put my hands together, imagining the steadly flow of a soft wind, spinning around and around the cage. I then imagined it growing stronger, a force of destruction that picks up everything in its path. I had the Dragon Slayer magic on my hands now. "Realm of the Sky Dragon!" A furious whirlwind escaped from my hands, filling the whote bottom hald of the cage with an intense whirlwind that tore at the wood on the bottom of the carriage. In the center of it was a calm area where I stood.

"Happy!" Chopper called out.

"Aye, sir!" The winged cat flew to his side and picked him up, pulling him up into the air.. I was at the center of the whirlwind holding Carla.

The little reindeer reached up and let one of his hooves touch Happy. The he-cat's eyes turned the same color of green, tuen turned back to their normal nodded.

He then began flying the little reindeer in circles, the same direction as the whirlwind ran. Rastin was yelling something. We couldn't hear him, and my lip reading wasn't veyr good, but he wasn't facing us. Was he... calling out to someone else?

The ropes he'd tried to summon were useless, being dragged in the direction of the twister.

I didn't have time to worry about that. The whirlwind was really strong now. As the two little animals flew in circles, I saw Chopper's skinny little arm extend to me, and felt a hoof on my shoulder. I immediately thought of what happened with Happy.

Then it happened. An immense headache. My head hurt so badly, but I couldn't work. It felt like so many things were being crammed into my head at once. Then, it cleared. Just like that. I couldn't even think with my own free will. All I could think for a few seconds was Chopper's plan, a mental image of its unfolding. And the repeating phrase. 'On the signal, completely disperse the whirlwind.'

All of a sudden, whatever it was that held my brain like that released itself. I gasped sharply. All I could think was, 'What was that?' It was like some sort of mind control. I'd never heard of magic like that. No, not mind control. He transferred his thoughts to me so I could understand them! What an amazing power.

"Heavy Point! Drop me, Happy!" Chopper called.

"Aye, sir!" said Happy once again.

The cat managed to propel him into the inner edge of the whirlwind, as the reindeer turned into a huge, intimidating form. Hw could stand at about twice my height. This form had huge, bulging muscles under his fur coat. He wore the same blue pants he'd been wearing, but his shirt of the same color was gone. Somehow, the pants had changed size to fit his newly huge body.

I saw the huge brown shape go around and around in the whirlwind, faster and faster.. He covered his face with his arms. "Now, Wendy!"

It must have taken someone really smart to devise a plan like this. I could never think of it myself. I inhaled as sharply and quickly as I could, absorbing as much of the whirlwind as I could. I only got about three-quarters of the wind, but it was enough.

Chopper's huge form was slingshottedaround and around, and once I recalled the whirlwind, there was nothing but momentum and gravity acting on him, as well as the minor forces ofo the tiny whirlwind which remained. His face still covered, he flew at a blinding force into the side of the cage, which he effortlessly bend back the bars of. They were bent on either side, creating a Chopper-shaped hole in the cage Then he went straight through the wall of the carraige. I couldn't see him after that, but Happy flew me and the unconscious Carla out of the hole. We were free!

...But that wasn't for long. The second we exited the carraige, we saw nothing but gun barrels. "Stop right there!" One of the wielders yelled. Happy stopped us dead in our tracks.

"Happy, why'd you stop? We could have escaped!" I didn't like criticizing people, but Carla needed rest. Being taken by a bunch of slave traders certainly wouldn't be beneficial for her.

"Wendy... Those aren't ordinary guns! Those are Lacrima Blasters!" Happy looked terrified. "They fire lacrima of the element type they choose and it can be really harmful!"

Cackling laughter came from the direction we'd come from. "That's right!" A woman's voice said happily. She sounded so sweet, like someone's mother. "If those hit you, you'll either be electrocuted, poisoned, filled with sand, or even blown to bits!" She was a pretty brunette, and wore a tender, loving smile as she said these things. Scary.

"That's right, honey! This is the scum who dared to defy me." The bald-headed man stepped up in front of her, walking towards me. The soldiers parted for him. "Get that damn wing-cat on the ground! Both of them!"

"No!" I yelled, but it was too late. Happy and Carla had already been seized by the tail and thrown to the ground.

They kept hurting them. Even Carla, who wasn't conscious. They kept kicking the two helpless Exceeds. Why wouldn't they stop? I begged them to.

"Please, please stop it! Don't hurt my friends!" I called out. They wouldn't listen, and instead kept stomping on the two cats. That made me so angry, I couldn't even put it into words. Whenever I see Natsu-san go into anger mode and beat up an enemy, I always marvel at how driven he is by anger. But thinking back, he's never been unjustified. I came to a realization right then. I'd loved peace and quiet ever since I was little. Grandine always complimented me on what a little pacifist I was.

But right now, I wanted nothing more than to defeat the ones hurting my friends. "I'll stop you." I muttered, barely realizing what I was doing.

"Eh? What was that?" The bald man leaned closer, his hand over his ear. He wore a sadistic grin on his face. This guy knew what I was feeling.

"I don't like getting angry like this..." I continued to say in my quiet tone. Then, my voice went from piano to forte. "BUT IF IT'S TO PROTECT YOUR FRIENDS, IT'S OKAY TO GET ANGRY!"

I knew I wasn't strong. Physically, or magically. But right then, it didn't matter to me one bit. I saw what they were doing to the ones close to me and I snapped. Carla, who's been with me from the start, ever since I lost Grandine all that time ago. And Happy, my friend ever since I joined the guild. Did they deserve this treatment? No, they didn't. I hadn't realized it, but I was sucking air in. My body overflowed with power.

"Great Fang of the Sky Dragon!" I created an enormous ball of wind and held it over my head, as I rose up into the air. Lacrima flew all around me, barely missing me. I didn't care one bit. With a cry, I threw the massive ball of swirling wind to the ground.

All was silent for a moment.

Then it began. The huge ball of wind landed right on the mass of soldiers kicking my friends. It expanded, and became a huge, storming dome. I saw Rastin and that woman thrown around and around. Directing the wind, I made Happy and Carla fly right to me. I caught them in my arms and went back down to the ground. The dome continued to churn against the ground, kicking up dust and making it even more opaque.

Then I felt it. The sudden wave of fatigue that comes along with the overuse of magic. I dropped to one knee, my whole body aching. People were being thrown on all sides of the swirling dome. It wasn't safe here. I took the two bruised-up cats and started to limp my way down the road, the direction the slave caravan had been traveling.

"W-Wendy! Over here!"

I slowly turned, and my vision was blurring. The hit against the cage earlier must have been kicking in. I could barely see the outline of what looked like a horse. A horse, except it had... Antlers! It was Chopper! "Chopper...san." I managed to croak. I don't know how I was still walking.

"Get on, quick. I'll carry you as far as I can. We're going to Crocus, right? That's where those Magic Games are. So we can find Luffy and the others there."

"Yeah." I could feel my consciousness fading.

"I don't have more than a few hours before I take the brunt of the mental fatigue of using Complete Comprehension. Do you think we can make it?"

"Maybe... If you go fast..." I didn't know what I was talking about anymore. My world faded out and went black.

I am personally not too thrilled with how this chapter turned out. I think it'll be easier if i split them up a little too. I know I'm bad at introducing new characters. xD Rastin really isn't the best thing I've ever created. Anyway, yeah. I hope you liked the chapter, despite the way it was put out there. I find it hard to write battle scenes without making up new attacks.

I shoud probably mention that I don't have much of a filter when it comes to shipping. Homosexual or heterosexual, as long as it's between humans (I don't know if Chopper counts xD) but just so you're aware. I could ship Zoro with Makarov for all you know. I definitely won't, but if you have an issue with homosexuality, you should probably ignore some of the future chapters. Not the next few, but I'll give a heads-up. Probably.

At the very moment the hour changes, this is dicyy, signing off. Expect the next chapter in less time than this took. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait. I hereby present to you chapter 4!

Thank you for your continued support, and if you like the story, that's great! 3.4 % of the people who read this story have followed/favorited it, but that's more than I expected! I'll continue working on this fic, and you can expect the Grand Magic Games in the next few chapter.

* * *

The sun beat down on them, hard. It was a cloudless afternoon, and the green, hilly fields of the area surrounding Magnolia were emerald green in the golden sunlight. It was a beautiful day, however sweltering.

"Jeez, it was so cold last night. Why is it so hot today?" Usopp groaned. The hat on his head was not large enough to cover the entirety of his nose. "I'm gonna get sunburned." He rubbed his nose.

"Oh, come on, Usopp." Nami brushed her orange hair back with one hand. "If you haven't gotten a sunburn during the whole time we traveled in the Grand Line, there's no way you'll get one now."

"Easy for you to say. You don't burn OR tan."

"What did you say?!" Usopp was suddenly on the ground with a big red bump on his head.

"Nami-chan, you're scary..." Lisanna said, smiling sheepishly.

The group of wizards and pirates had left their camp just before sunrise, in order to get an early start on their way to Magnolia, where they would pack for the trip to Crocus. Luffy hoped to find a means to register the Straw Hats as a guild there, in order to participate in the Grand Magic Games.

Now, they continued on their way down the long dirt road, which paralleled the train tracks.

"Brook! Play it again!" Luffy laughed.

"Roger!" Brook began his seventeenth 'Binks' Sake' that day. Luffy and Natsu put their arms over each others' shoulders, singing along.

Gray gritted his teeth. "How many times are they going to want to listen to that stupid song?"

Franky laughed, taking a swig of cola. "Just leave them. This is what our ship is like all the time."

"How do you even stand that?"

"Well, we all manage in one way or another. Our ship is always lively."

"That's right." Robin contributed. "We don't really have any rules." She smiled, looking at Luffy. "Our captain doesn't like being told what to do."

"Jeez, he and Natsu are so alike, it's uncanny." Lucy, who was walking beside Robin and Levy said. "Just look at them." Their movements as they sang were almost identical.

"My goodness." Robin laughed. "He must be glad to have someone so similar to him."

"Yeah." said Lucy. "Natsu must be, too." She looked at them, then turned around in both directions. "Wait a moment. Didn't you guys have two more crew members here? And where are Erza, Wendy, Happy and Carla?" She held up two fingers on one hand and four on the other.

As if on cue, a loud rumbling noise made itself known. "What is that?" asked Luffy and Natsu.

A large dust cloud was being kicked up, and headed towards the group at full speed. Everyone gawked at it. They all stood still for a few seconds. Then, something clicked. "RUN!" yelled Usopp, who took off at full speed along with Jet and Droy.

The rest of them remained there. They stood there, waiting to see who it was, or in some cases, preparing for battle. Just then, voices came from the advancing cloud, barely audible over the thundering sound of footsteps. "I'm not gonna let you beat me!" came one voice.

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Lucy.

"I… I think so." someone replied.

"THAT REMAINS TO BE SEEN!" a voice rang out.

All of a sudden, emerging from the dust cloud was a green-haired man, with three golden earrings in his left ear and dressed in forest green robes, soon followed by a red-haired woman wearing a suit of armor. They were running at a ridiculous speed, their cheeks pressing together as they tried to make the other fall. It was Zoro and Erza, having a high-speed race!

"Oi! Zoro! Warrior girl!" Luffy called out. "Over here!"

"Zoro!" Most of the Straw Hats called out.

"Erza!" The Fairy Tail wizards and Sanji yelled.

The two warriors ran at full speed towards them, in the same position. Now they were close enough that everyone could see the intense, determined look they shared. The two of them let out a cry as their speed increased, their footsteps thundering across the dirt road.

"Robin!" Zoro called.

The dark-haired historian nodded. "Roger, Swordsman-san!"

She got into her Hana Hana pose and between two trees, a chain of hands appeared above and perpendicular to the road, serving as a finish line.

"Wow, Robin! So that's your power!" Levy said.

"Yes. I ate the Hana Hana fruit. But we will discuss that later. For now we must move out of the way. If Erza-san's strength can rival Zoro's, I don't think that we'll fare very well if we're in their path."

Lucy nodded. "Right!"

All of the onlookers made way, clearing the path for the two warriors to end their race. "Go, Zoro!" called Luffy.

"Erza! If you win, fight me!" Natsu called.

"Hey, you shitty swordsman! Get out of Erza-san's way!" Sanji yelled at him.

Zoro ignored him, surging forward, ahead of Erza. Then, he was soon overtaken by his opponent, only to go past her once again. This continued over and over, as the two of them neared the finish.

"Don't forget the promise you made, Zoro!" Erza yelled, grinning confidently.

"And don't forget yours, either!" The one-eyed swordsman returned her expression.

The two went faster and faster, where most would be slowing down by now. "They're so fast!" exclaimed Juvia.

"Yeah. You can tell the green-haired guy has put in just as much work upping his physical strength as Erza has." said Gray.

 _As much as Erza has…_ Juvia recalled all the times she'd seen Erza lifting massive weights, or single-handedly beating down Natsu or Gray in a fight, something some of Fairy Tail's S-class couldn't even do. This man couldn't use magic, but it was possible he wouldn't need it.

The two were so very close to the finish line now, mere seconds away. Zoro was in the lead, by a barely perceivable amount. The muscular man was about to touch the Hana-Hana finish line, when all of a sudden, it all turned to pink flower petals. His one eye open wide, Zoro turned to see Erza ahead of him. Her arm was raised in victory as she skidded to a stop, an eager look on her face.

Zoro skidded to a stop, too. Erza raised an eyebrow. "Not bad for someone without magic. Now, carry out your side of the bet!" She pointed at him, as if challenging him to back down.

"Your side of the bet..." Nami trailed off. "Hey, Zoro! You didn't offer her something completely ridiculous if you lost, did you?"

"Well it is certainly ridiculous..." Zoro scratched the back of his head. "But a bet is a bet. I lost, fair and square, no matter how close it was." He crossed his arms, and turned back to Erza, his eyes closed. "All right, all right. I, Roronoa Zoro, hereby admit..." He opened his one eye, as if to make sure she was serious. "I admit that Erza Scarlet, a woman, is just as powerful as I am."

The Straw Hats gasped. "Zoro… actually admitting something like that?"

Erza crossed her arms, looking proud. "That's right! He swore that if we had a race, he would never let a woman beat him. And so we made a bet." She looked over the people watching her. "If I lost, then I'd have to admit that men were stronger than women. And if I won, he would have to make an exception to that twisted logic of his." Zoro grunted at that last part.

"As expected of Erza-san!" Sanji jumped in front of her, on his knees. "I knew you could beat a shitty marimo like him." He looked at the ground, as if praying to a god (or goddess). "You're the most powerful woman I know. Please marry m-"

In an instant, Sanji was facedown on the ground with two huge bumps on his head. One was from Erza, and one was from Zoro.

"Your crew certainly is rowdy, Robin-san." Levy said, worried for her safety on the rest of this trip.

"Yes, they are." She smiled, an expression which quickly changed to worry. "But you were right, before all that happened. We're missing a crew member. Chopper. And some of the Exceeds are gone, as well as Wendy-chan."

"That's right!" said the blue-haired girl. "It's Chopper who's not here. Where could they have gone?"

"Well, I don't remember seeing them this morning, but they were definitely there last night." She raised a finger, smiling again. "Well, it's alright. I'm worried about him, but Chopper has grown very strong over the past two years. I'm sure he and your friends will come back safely."

Levy returned her smile. Their crew really was like Fairy Tail; they had so much faith in their comrades. "So, Robin-san, why did you decide to become a pirate?"

"Well..." Robin began her story as they walked along the road. She started with her past, growing up in Ohara. She escaped from the island, then working for various criminals who would offer her a chance to further her research. Eventually she ended up in Alabasta, working for Crocodile. She told Levy all about what the Straw Hats had done in the desert country, and how Baroque Works was taken down. Finally, she spoke about how Luffy saved her from death when she was prepared and willing to die. She purposefully omitted the events that occurred at Enies Lobby.

"What a story..." Levy said, wide-eyed.

Franky, who stood behind her, had tears streaming down his face. "It's such a touching story! Damn it, I'm not crying..."

"Is that the truth? That idiot captain took down one of the most powerful people in the world?" Gray pointed to Luffy, who was still singing along to Binks' Sake. "That song is really getting stuck in my head..."

"Yes, it is the truth. He's a lot stronger than he looks." Robin cast her gaze over to her captain.

Franky laughed. "You got that right! Luffy is our strongest fighter, and not many of us come close to his level."

"Hmm… So if Zoro's the swordsman, and Robin-san uses Hana Hana magic, then what kind of abilities do you have, Franky?" Levy asked.

"I'm SUPER glad you asked!" Franky said, striking his pose. He leaned down into Levy's face, who seemed very uncomfortable. Still walking, Franky said "Push on my nose and hold it down."

"Um… Why?"

"Just do it! You asked what my abilities were, didn't you?"

"Okay…" She pressed the giant cyborg's nose, holding it down. But nothing seemed to be happening.

"Nothing's happ- AH!" Levy was made to jump by a giant afro suddenly growing out of his previously crew-cut head.

"See?" Franky said proudly.

"That's your ability?" Levy asked, arms crossed.

"You see, I'm a cyborg!" Franky said. He opened up the hatch on his large red shoulder, displaying the heads of rockets. "This is where I keep my rockets!"

"R-Rockets?!" Lucy asked.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Gajeel said, unexpectedly. Panther Lily, who was on his shoulder, also looked excited. "What else can you do?"

The giant cyborg grinned as he pulled his shirt away from his chest. "Nipple Light!" All heads turned to see the source of the yell. Just as they turned to look, very bright light were emitted from Franky's chest.

"What kind of function is that..." Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"Why would you put special work into making your body do that…?" Gray wondered.

"Because I'm a pervert!" said Franky.

"We could tell from your attire!"

* * *

 **Later, at the Fairy Tail guild in Magnolia…**

* * *

"What do you mean you haven't seen them?" Nami asked the short old guild master.

"A reindeer, as well as Wendy, Carla, and Happy? They haven't come by. Are they missing?" His wrinkled face was full of worry.

Erza stepped forward. "That's right, Master Makarov. They weren't there when we woke up this morning, so we looked for them on our way here. We didn't find anything. No scent, no tracks."

"How odd. I hope they're alright." Makarov scratched his head. "Anyway, who are your friends? They're certainly not from our guild."

It was the turn of both Robin and Luffy to step forward. The master's eyes bulged out of their sockets upon seeing the former. _S-she's so beautiful…_ the old man thought, a thin line of red blood coming from his right nostril.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the man who'll be the Pirate King! These are my nakama. We want to make a guild so we can be in the Grand Magic Games."

Makarov looked angry, and like he was going to send them away. The Straw Hats and a few wizards were all that were left there; most of them had gone inside the guild.

But then, Robin smiled straight at him. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Nico Robin, of the Straw Hat Pirates. Would you mind telling me about the guild registration process?" She leaned in closer, purposefully giving him more of a view.

"Y-Yes! Of course! I even have some old registration papers, that are still valid! Please come in." He ran off into the guild.

"Nice job, Robin! You did it just like I said! I knew you were his type." Nami high-fived Robin, and they shared a mischevious smile.

Sanji was fuming as they walked in. "How come Robin-chan never does that for me…?"

The pirates walked in, with Luffy leading the way. They strode through the open entrance, into a large hall full of tables. There was a stage farther back. "Wow, this place is awesome! Can we get something like this in the ship, Franky?" Luffy asked.

"Don't be silly!" Franky half-yelled. Then he grinned. "Of course we can!"

"I don't know whose money you plan to use for something like that..." Nami trailed off, glaring at them. "Something like that would certainly cost quite a bit of money." Her eyes turned to 'berry' symbols.

"Nami, your eyes! They look like a monster's again!"

"What was that, Usopp?" she said, in the sweetest voice she could force.

"N-Nothing!"

Nearby, Lisanna whispered to Mira. "I think it's obvious who the dominant one in the crew is." Her older sister giggled.

The Straw Hats were led to a room in the back of the building. When they entered the dimly lit room, they found Makarov standing in front of a huge pile of papers, proudly displaying a large stack in his hands. "Here are the papers!"

Nico Robin took them from him, a benevolent smile on her face. "Thank you so much, Makarov-san!"

"Hey, ossan(old man). Are you gonna eat that?" Luffy pointed to a plate of steak and other various foods that was still warm on the master's desk.

"Get your dirty little eyes off my food!" Makarov hit Luffy over the head. Strolling past him, he raised his head high. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have guests from somewhere very far away. I have to be a good host." He chuckled and blushed, obviously planning something sinister,

"Guests…?" Sanji and Brook shared a look. Then, they ran after the short old man. "Wait, old man! Please, allow us humble pirates to share your wealth!"

They froze in their tracks when they saw who the master was sitting there, sharing food and drink with.

Sanji began stuttering. "V-V-V…"

So did Brook. "S-S-S..."

Beside Master Makarov was a beautiful blue-haired woman, dressed in very luxurious garments. Her hair hung loosely off her head, perfectly combed. From her ears dangled expensive golden jewlery. She looked up with a surprised expression on her face, as did the man with glasses she sat with.

"VIVI-CHAN?"

"RAYLEIGH?"

The rest of the crew rushed over. "Did you say Vivi?" Nami said. They soon arrived at the table with Sanji and Brook.

"S-Sanji-san?!" Vivi asked, shocked.

"Oh, my." Rayleigh chuckled.

Nefertari Vivi, princess of Alabasta, had tears in her eyes and was clearly on the verge of breaking down. "Hey, don't go making my guests cry!" Makarov scolded the crew.

"E… Everyone!" Vivi wrapped as many of them as she could in a huge hug.

From behind her, Rayleigh raised his hand in greeting. "Hello there, Luffy."

"Vivi! Rayleigh! Long time no see!" Luffy ran a hand through his hair.

"Whoa, whoa. These pirates know Vivi-san?" some of the guild members muttered amongst themselves.

"Luffy!" Vivi gave the captain a huge bear hug. "I missed you guys so much. I see you've even got some new friends." She gestured to Frank, Brook, and hesitantly at Robin.

"We missed you, too!" said Nami. "Why are you here?"

The blue-haired princess wiped the tears from her eyes, dropping her gaze. "Well, you see. I'm sure you've heard about my family's name."

Everyone stared at her blankly. "No… What happened?" asked Usopp.

"My father, Nefertari Cobra, received an offer to become a Celestial Dragon of Mariejois." she said, lifting up her gaze. "Of course he refused. After they discovered that our heritage traced back to one of the original founders of the World Congress, we received such a letter asking us to come to the Holy Land."

"But my father isn't the sort of man who seeks that kind of power. I've heard rumors of our would-be neighbors. They're cruel, and have no sense of others' worth." she said, sounding troubled. "And so, as I said, my father declined their offer. Soon after..." Tears welled up in her eyes again. "Soon after, he was killed. Someone poisoned his drink." The Straw Hats gasped.

"I was kidnapped, and brought in a wagon out of the palace. They told me I was to become a slave of the World Government. I was bound and gagged, and could do nothing. It seemed that it was inevitable that I would be at their mercy."

Then, she smiled and pointed to Rayleigh. "But, on their way to Mariejois, they stopped at the Sabaody Archipelago. There, Rayleigh-san rescued me from their ship. He took me to this far-off land, which the Navy is unaware of, in order to hide me from the World Government. So he came to his friend from when he was younger, Makarov-san." She gestured to the short old man sitting at the table with her.

"Cobra-san..." Robin looked troubled. "Although I worked against him, I know he was a truly good man. Both his family and his subjects knew so."

Vivi seemed to not notice her, though she probably ignored her former enemy.

"Luffy, why are you here?" asked Rayleigh.

"We got sent here by the Whitestrom. Now, we want to fight in the Grand Magic Games!"

"Oh, I see. Going for that thirty million jewel prize, then?" He smiled.

"T-THIRTY MILLION?!" Nami jumped a foot in the air. She grabbed Luffy's shoulders. "We are joining that competition!"

Zoro laughed. "Joining the Magic Games with no magic? That's just perfectly our style." he said, grinning.

Rayleigh chuckled as well. "Very true. I would expect no less."

Robin had already finished reading the massive rulebook. "I've read the rules for this year's competition." She held up a second book. "And the guidelines and regulations of guilds in Fiore."

"SO FAST!" yelled Usopp.

"Robin, that's amazing!" said Nami.

"Thank you, Navigator-san. This year's rules are somewhat odd compared to the other years. Where they once had a rule allowing two teams to join from the same guild, they are now allowing only one team, but comprised of any number of members up to eight."

"Luffy, don't count on your fingers!" Sanji scolded him. "We have exactly eight. Although I'd like to be on a separate team with Nami-san and Robin-chan..."

"There are a few things we need to do before we're officially counted as a guild of Fiore." she said. "For example, we need to have an emblem to be represented by. We also need a guild mark, and each of us has to have it somewhere on our body. We also need to fill out this huge packet of papers and have it delivered to the 'Magic Council'."

Usopp pointed to himself with his thumb. "All right! I'll design us a guild emblem!" He quickly got to work drawing up some sketches. He did so for several minutes, and concentrated deeply. Vivi leaned over and whispered something in his ear.

Luffy dug around in his shirt for a moment, catching most of everyone's attention. His search came up empty, so he dug around in his pants, much to the resentment of his onlookers. However, soon he had pulled out something thin, long, and black. He waved it around, and it unfolded to reveal that it was a version of the Straw Hats' flag.

"Luffy, why do you keep that in your pants?" Nami asked, looking weirded out.

Her captain cocked his head at her. "Well, there isn't any room in my shirt."

She sighed, but couldn't help smiling. "Okay. Well, that's our reserve flag, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you carry it?"

"Because I'm the captain."

This time, Nami sighed and didn't smile. "Gosh, reasoning with this guy is hopeless."

Some of the Fairy Tail wizards laughed. Natsu came up to Luffy. "Whoa! So you really are a pirate! The flag has your hat on it! And..." He looked up at Brook.

The skeleton bowed. "That's right! That is a portrait of I, the great Soul King, emblazoned on the front of that pirate flag!" His face seemed to turn bluish. "Although I do not wish to think about where that may have been, and for how long."

Beside Robin was Levy, who was helping her lay the pages out in order. They took up a large square on the floor. Mirajane was curious. "Robin-san, what are you doing? Wouldn't it be easier to just fill it out as a packet?"

Robin gave her a knowing smile. "Please watch." she said, as they finished laying out the pages. "Levy-chan, I need as many quill pens as there are pages. Half would also work."

"No problem! We have a bunch!"

"What is this woman up to?" wondered Gajeel.

"I assume it is some sort of ritual." observed Panther Lily. "It shames me to say so, but it chills my spine to think of what this woman may do with such a ritual. She seems very scary."

"Yeah, I agree with you there." Gajeel swallowed.

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked, critical. "She's obviously just going to fill out the form."

Panther Lily turned to the raven-haired boy. "Robin is certainly planning to use some sort of dark magic. Look at that arrangement!" He pointed to the papers, which were in a perfect square.

"I-It's a square." Gray couldn't see what was wrong.

"Yes. But it is a square that forebodes witchcraft." He waved his hands like he was telling a scary story.

"Have you forgotten that we're IN a wizards' guild?"

Levy soon arrived, struggling to carry multiple large crates. In a flash of movement, Gajeel was at her side, taking the crates out of her hands. "You'd better not strain yourself like that, squirt. You'll hurt your back."

"G-Gajeel! Give those back! I can take them." She blushed, taking them from his hands and placing them in a stack. She picked them all up, obviously having some serious trouble. She carried herself with as much dignity as she could as she stumbled toward Robin with the massive crates.

Then it happened. She put too much weight on her right foot, and the floor was still slightly wet from an earlier spill. The blue-haired scholar slipped, and the crates flew up into the air. Her expression of determination turned to one of shock as she fell towards the ground. Her back faced the ground, and she could see one of the heavy pen crates right above her head, in a path that would lead it straight to her head.

All of a sudden, she felt something thick and firm wrap itself around her waist. The crate above her head was gone, and looking up, she could see Gajeel's face turning to her with worry. He had draped her over his left arm, and caught all three crates with his right hand. It felt kind of… comfortable.

Then, she felt her face heat up. "W-what are you doing? Let me go." He obeyed, and was also blushing a little bit. "I could have done it myself." Levy said angrily. Without another word, she stalked off.

Gajeel watched her go, then turned back to Robin. He handed her the crates, placing them on the ground with a large thud.

"Thank you, Gajeel. Maybe now you should go after her." Robin said.

"Shut up." the Dragon Slayer said, walking away angrily.

Robin took out all of the quill pens from the crate, putting one next to each sheet of paper. When she was done, she backed up.

"Oh, Robin! So that's what you were going to do!" Usopp realized.

Robin stood at full height, crossing her arms over each other, with her hands pointing towards the guild's ceiling. "Cien Fleur!"

Arms seemed to bloom from the ground, sprouting up and taking form. Each page had an arm in front of it and one to its right. The arm in front of each one had an eye on it.

"That's really creepy..." Lucy said.

"Right?" said Natsu.

The arms on the right of the papers each picked up a pen and began to write. Robin's eyes were closed, and it would seem that she was able to see the page as this happened.

"Wow, Robin! What a use for your power!" said Nami, astonished.

"YOU WANNA GO, JERK?" Natsu yelled. His face was pressed against Gray's.

"MAYBE I DO, YOU DAMN SALAMANDER!"

"HEY, YOU TWO!" yelled Luffy.

Both Natsu and Gray turned their heads. "WHAT?"

"Both of you, fight me!" he said, grinning. "I wanna see how strong you are!"

"B-Both of them?" asked Juvia.

"Those two are monsters..." said Levy.

"He's gonna take the two of them on... without me involved?" Gajeel, who was walking away, cracked his knuckles. "Hey, you three! Don't forget about me!" He walked towards them, facing Luffy. "If you're fighting them, so am I!"

"Fine." Luffy said. "It'll be a three-on-one!"

"What? I'm not teaming up with this breath mint!" Natsu stepped away from Gray.

"If it's a fight, I'm in!" Sanji stepped forward.

"Sounds interesting." said Zoro, doing likewise.

All of a sudden, they all felt a demonic presence looming over them. Heads slowly turned to see a giant man, with balding gray hair. Soon, the giant spoke. "If you brats are going to fight, do it outside!"

"Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro fighting together..." Nami shuddered. "If they did it in here, the guild hall would be completely ruined."

"Right? It would be SUPER obliterated!" Franky did his pose.

Just then, Erza stepped into the hall from a side room. "What's going on in here?"

"Hello, Erza-san." said Vivi, waving. Erza was the first of Fairy Tail that she had met when she arrived. As the red-haired warrior approached her, she asked. "Have you seen them fight before?"

Erza shook her head. "No. We traveled together, but all I saw was Straw Hat stretch his arm to punch Natsu in the face."

The princess of Alabasta looked shocked. "W-what?"

"When they got here, they put on a big show with their ship, then Luffy called Natsu 'Ace' and punched him in the face."

"Ace?" Vivi had heard of Portgaz D. Ace's execution but couldn't understand why Luffy would do such a thing.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Natsu forgave him really quickly and they got along well ever since. What's going on over there?" She pointed to Makarov menacingly looming over her friends.

"Oh. Luffy-san challenged Natsu and Gray to a fight. Then Gajeel-kun, Zoro-san, and Sanji-san decided to join in."

"What? A fight?" She ran over to where the group of fighters was walking out the door. "I'm in, too!" She followed them out of the door, as did many of the Fairy Tail wizards.

"W-Wait! You guys shouldn't be so reckless!" Lucy followed everyone outside.

Still in the guild hall, alone with Rayleigh, Makarov, Usopp, and Vivi, Robin spoke. "Rayleigh-san." she said.

"Hm?" He took a long swig of sake.

"On page fifty-seven, it says that each guild must have a guild master, someone who can't participate in the Games. Our whole crew seems to be planning to join," she said, instantly thinking about the missing Chopper, "and I would like to ask if you'd like to serve as our guild master while we're here in Fiore."

Rayleigh grinned, the light reflecting off of his glasses. "Sounds like a plan. I don't have anything to do anytime soon, anyway."

Usopp and Makarov were shocked. "W-What? Rayleigh as a guild master?!"

Robin smiled at him. "Thank you. I'm sure it will mean a lot to Luffy." she said, and the hand on page fifty-seven wrote down a name.

It read, 'Guild Master: Silvers Rayleigh'.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I felt that Vivi was a character that should be re-introduced in the future of the series. And Rayleigh is the only one who fits the 'Guild Master' role well. I'm sure that's been done before.

Aside from that, you can expect the next chapter next week! Please remember to review and favorite if you like it!

This is dicyy, signing off :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Hey, everyone!

I stopped updating this like a year or two ago, but since I have nothing better to do this summer, I might write a few more chapters. I wrote this one back when the others were written, and my style of writing might be a little different. I'm also currently writing a litRPG story on RoyalRoadL. Yes, I'm a nerd. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Thanks for reading!

Spectators gathered in a circle around the subject of commotion, trying to find out what was happening. One man approached a middle-aged woman who watching the events transpire, as he was too short to see what was going on.

"Excuse me." he said, his family appearing behind him. "What's going on? We can't see with so many people around."

The woman turned to him, an excited look on her face. "There's a group of people here to challenge Fairy Tail! They're about to start fighting. Here, go in front of me. I'll still be able to see." She backed up and the family took their spot. They directed their attention to what was going on in the center field.

On opposite sides of the 'ring' formed by the crowd, stood two teams of three. On the left stood well-built Gajeel Redfox, who gazed at his opponents with a sullen look, and cool, collected, Gray Fullbuster, who was sizing them up in his head. Between the two of them stood Natsu Dragneel, a pink-haired boy, who was grinning widely and cracking his knuckles.

On the other side, stood three more fighters. Sanji had lit a cigarette and was scratching his goatee. Zoro stood with his arms crossed, his eyes fixed on the Fairy Tail wizards he faced. And behind them, Luffy eagerly waited for Erza, the announcer, to declare the beginning of the match.

Speaking of Erza, she walked up to the makeshift podium. "Are both sides ready?" she asked.

"YEAH!" yelled both Natsu and Luffy.

"Then, I bid you, begin!" She called out, initiating the battle.

Zoro unsheathed two of his katana. "Let's go! Don't get in my way, shitty cook."

"Same goes for you, marimo." Sanji grinned, taking off for his opponents. He sprinted straight towards Gray, who was right across from him.

At the same time, Luffy stood in place, smiling widely. His right leg, however, stretched up many feet into the air. It went high enough that his sandal was barely even visible.

"W-What kind of power is that?" asked Lucy.

"Watch out!" called one audience member.

"Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy shifted his weight. "Axe!" His stretched-out leg began to contract as it shot towards the ground, going straight for Natsu. The Fire Dragon Slayer jumped to his right, barely avoiding it, but accidentally colliding with Gray. The mage's Ice Make pose broke, and the two collapsed in a heap on the ground.

A large crash sounded, as Luffy's heel smashed into the ground, kicking up a small dust cloud. Soon, it cleared to reveal a large crater in the ground.

"He did that with one kick?" asked Makarov, surprised. He raised his fist. "Go, Fairy Tail! Don't let them defeat you!"

"Roger, Gramps!" said Gajeel, rushing at Zoro as his arms turned into long, thick greatswords. Their sleek black form glinted in the sunlight. He raised the two of them in attack as he jumped towards the green-haired swordsman.

"That's some power you have there." said Zoro. He jumped up to meet Gajeel's swords with his own. The crowd oohed as their swords collided in midair, suspending the two of them there for a moment. Soon, they each rocketed back down towards the ground, landing squarely on their feet. The two fighters grinned at each other as they prepared for their next attack.

Meanwhile, Sanji was practically flying towards Gray and Natsu, who were more focused on fighting each other than they were on fighting him. When the blonde cook got to them, he stopped, skidding on the ground until he came to a halt right before them. He leaned over the two rivals, taking his cigarette out of his mouth and blowing smoke into the air. A furious look spread across his face.

"Oi." he said, causing the two of them to look up in confusion. "When you're in a fight, you need to pay attention to your opponents!"" He gave them a kick then, sending the two of them flying back a couple of feet before they landed on their feet.

"Bastard..." said Natsu, preparing an Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon as his fist became wrapped in flame.

"You'll pay for that!" said Gray, once again in his pose. "Ice Make: Hammer!" A huge hammer made of blue ice stemmed from his hands. He brought his hands down, and the huge ice sculpture careened down towards Sanji.

"Sanji-kun, watch out!" called Nami.

Sanji gazed at her, his eyes hearts. "Yes, Nami-san!" He jumped into the air, preparing a massive kick for the thing about to hit him. However, Gray made his hands go down faster, and it hit Sanji before he could kick it. The hammer smashed Sanji into the ground with a huge crash.

"Sanji!" called Luffy. He ran towards Natsu and Gray, his hands balled into fists. As he ran, he stretched his arm back as far as he could.

"It's that power again,,, He can stretch his arms and legs." said Gray to Natsu. "If that hits you, it won't be pleasant."

The Dragon Slayer scowled. "I know that! Try not to get hit, breathmint!" He ran towards Luffy. "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!"

"That won't work!" said Luffy, grinning. As the fire-covered fists arced towards his face, he simply tilted his head a little each time, and they missed him completely. Natsu wasn't done, though. He sent another flurry of fire-enhanced punches at Luffy, none of them making contact. As one final strike went towards him, Luffy went down to a squat and brought his stretched-out arm forward in a massive punch. "Gomu Gomu no..." Natsu was hit right in the chest and flew backwards, landing on the ground with a thud. "Pistol!"

"Natsu!" Lucy cried.

"I warned him..." said Gray. "Ice Make: Floor!" He placed his hands on the ground, and it began to turn to ice in a large area around him. Soon, the ground under Luffy and Sanji was completely made of ice.

Sanji struggled to his feet, rubbing his back. "Damn... that really hurt." he said as he finally took a solid stance.

"You can still stand?" asked Gray, grinning. "And on the ice, no less. I'm impressed. You must be one powerful guy."

"Would you like a demonstration?" asked Sanji, grinning back. "This floor of yours won't affect me in the least. I'll go over there and kick your ass."

"Oh?" asked Gray. "Well, why don't you try it?"

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" A swirling funnel of fire flew towards the two pirates with barely any warning.

"Sanji!" said Luffy.

"Roger!" Sanji used his Blue Walk to jump up in the air, dodging the attack, and run through the sky towards Gray.

Meanwhile, Luffy was still on the ground, in the path of the massive attack. He bit his right thumb. "Gomu Gomu no..." His arm swelled up to enormous proportions, turning black with Busoshoku Haki.. "Elephant Gun!" He sent the massive black punch straight into the stream of fire.

"His fist blew up like a balloon, and it turned black! What kind of magic is that?"

When it made contact with Luffy's Haki-enhanced fist, the fire was pushed aside in a huge corona. It, along with the punch, flew towards Natsu with devastating speed.

"W-What?" said Natsu. Then he grinned, having formulated a new plan.

The pink-haired Dragon Slayer did an acrobatic flip over the huge punch, breathing in with a huge inhale as he came close to it. As a result, all of the fire on the Elephant Gun was sucked up by Natsu. He wasn't done yet, though. Kicking off the back of the inflated part of Luffy's arm, he flew towards the Straw Hats' captain like a missile.

Luffy's eyes widened. "You can eat fire?!"

"Yep." Natsu called as he got closer. "I can do this, too! Brilliant Bullet of the Fire Dragon!" He raised a ball of fire up above his head, and as he flew at his opponent with speed that suited the naming. He soared like a bullet, straight at Luffy.

"T-This is bad!" said Luffy. He stretched his left arm up into the air, grabbing onto a tree branch.

Natsu was coming ever closer. It was quite obvious what the ball of fire would do on impact. He roared as he uised up more and more power on the already huge ball of Dragon Slayer magic.

"Gome Gomu no Rocket!" Luffy yelled as he disappeared from Natsu's sight.

"Huh?" asked Natsu, as he looked up to see Luffy far up in the sky. "How did you-" He stopped after his attention turned to what was in front of him. He was flying straight towards the fight between Zoro and Gajeel.

The two fighters turned to see Natsu surging towards them like a rocket. Gajeel's jaw dropped. "Salamander?! What the hell are you doing?"

"I can't stop!" yelled Natsu.

"Get out of there, Zoro!" called Usopp. "If that hits you, even you'll be a goner!"

"That's where you're wrong!" said Zoro, unsheathing his third blade and placing the hilt in his mouth. "Santouryuu..."

"Oi, green-hair! Stop it. That's going too far!" said Gajeel.

Zoro ignored him, moving into a threatening stance. The two swords he held in his hands were crossed over one another, and the one in his mouth intersected the same central point.

Natsu looked on with a mix of determination and surprise as the green-haired swordsman began to move towards him.

"Club of the Iron Dragon!" Gajeel yelled as he sent the pillar of metal at Zoro. However, he was too late.

Zoro was already executing the technique. "...Push of a Hundred Samurai!" The blunt side of the katana made contact with Natsu's side, changing his direction with the force of all three swords. The Dragon Slayer, looking like a lit match with the ball of fire he was holding, was deflected by Zoro, and now flew straight at Gajeel. However, the Steel Dragon Slayer's Club of the Iron Dragon was still flying forward... straight at Natsu.

The two of them realized what was going to happen. "This is bad!" they said in unison.

In the moments that followed, a lot of things happened. For one thing, Natsu got clubbed straight in the head by Gajeel. And the ball of fire he held above his head expanded and collapsed in a huge explosion of flame, engulfing himself, Gajeel, and Zoro. The onlookers began to realize how dangerous the scene was and started to back up or flee. And finally, Gray fired his Ice-Make: Arrow, in a alightly less sharp form to avoid killing his opponent.

"Oi! Natsu! Gajeel! You two alright?!" Gray called as Sanji danced through the onslaught of projectiles. The smoke it caused was thick and black, and nothing could be seen under its veil.

The Fairy Tail members looked on with a mix of worry and confidence in their comrades. "Come on! You can do it!" and similar encouraging cheers rang out over the field.

"Zoro's a monster." said Nami. "He's definitely alright."

"Right!" said Usopp. "Come on, guys! Beat them up!" This earned him glares from a lot of people.

Erza stood there with her arms crossed, watching the match carefully. _They're holding back... and it's not just one side. Not a single one of them is using their full force,_ she thought.

In the center of the battlefield, where the smoke was clearing, it was not just one, but two... no, make that three figures standing tall. All of them had been unaffected by the enormous blast.

Well, not exactly. Natsu was standing just as firmly as the other two, but his magic power had been depleted considerably. The pink-haired Dragon Slayer's vision was starting to blur. He didn't want to use his Second Origin, but he'd used up way too much power in that last attack.

"You're looking pretty tired out there, Salamander. Sure this isn't too much for you? Gehehehe." asked Gajeel, laughing.

"Hey! You wanna fight, Gajeel?"

"Bring it!"

Zoro, appearing between them, seemed to be completely unharmed save for the scorch marks on his robes. "You guys should focus on your opponents! Santouryuu... Tatsumaki!" With a spin and a swing of his swords, Zoro had created a violent tornado that ravaged the ground under the two Dragon Slayers, and sent them spiraling up into the air.

"Oooh... I feel sick..." Natsu's face turned bluish and it looked like he was going to vomit.

Lucy yelled at him. "Now is no time for you to get motion sickness!"

Gajeel was also sent flying pretty far. However, he didn't seem to be sick like Natsu. "Roar of the Steel Dragon!" he called as he sent a swirling funnel of metal bits at the swordsman in the center of the whirlwind. The steel shrapnel was taken up by the tornado's winds, trapping Zoro inside. However, Gajeel was still caught up in the air. The red-eyed Dragon Slayer was trying to maintain his balance so as not to be thrown out of the vortex as Natsu had moments before. He intended to fight Zoro, one-on-one.

"This is our fight!" called Gajeel over the winds. "Scales of the Iron Dragon!" His body turned grayish as it was covered with thick scales of steel. Such an alteration caused his mass to go up considerably, and the winds could no longer hold him up in the air. He began to fall headfirst towards Zoro, fists pulled back in preparation for a double punch.

"Oh?" Zoro grinned. "This is getting interesting!" He swung his sword with such force that it sent an airborne shockwave up through the tornado.

"That won't work!" Gajeel punched with both fists, completely dispelling the airborne attack with a counter-shockwave.

"You're pretty good!" said Zoro.

"You aren't half bad yourself!" Gajeel yelled, grinning, as he descended onto the swordsman. Winding up for a massive punch, he pulled his right arm back.

Zoro sheathed all three of his katana, his hand on Shuusui's hilt. "Iitouryuu Iai: Shishi Sonson! (One Sword Style Draw and Resheathe Technique: Lion's Song!)" In a blue of movement, Zoro had unsheathed the heavy black sword and resheathed it with a clank. Before he could register what had happened, Gajeel was sent flying out of the tornado, and flew nearly fifteen feet before landing on his back on the ground outside.

"Gajeel!" called Gray.

Soon after, the tornado dispersed. Zoro strode out, his katana resting on his shoulder. "That technique is powerful enough to cut steel." he said, grinning. "This is just a practice match, so I just smacked you with the blunt edge."

"W-What?" Flushed, Gajeel hopped to his feet. "You dare to go easy on me?"

"Well, I just returned the favor. It's easy to tell you aren't using your full force either. Neither is our captain. And I don't know about either of them." He gestured toward Sanji and Gray's fight.

Sanji jumped over Gray's Ice-Make: Sword and aimed a perfectly executed kick right at the raven-haired boy's head. He simply dodged it and went for another round of slashes and stabs. After a minute or so of dodging, Sanji kicked the sword, causing it to fly right out of Gray's hands. It twirled around in the air until it embedded itself in the ground with a 'thud'.

Gray jumped back, once again in his pose. "Ice-Make: Lance!" Several long, pointed tendrils of ice shot out at Sanji, who quickly dodged them. However, they curved around, and began to come at him from behind. To further fool the pirate, Gray got into his pose again and pretended to be using a new spell.

The lances surged forward, threatening to impale Sanji from behind. By this point, they were less than a second from hitting their mark.

But they ended up crashing into the ground right in front of the blonde-haired cook.

"Do you have eyes in the back of your head?" asked Gray, confused. "I thought that was going to hit you for sure."

Sanji grinned. "You could say that." He ran at Gray once again, and jumped, doing a frontflip. He seemed to jump right over Gray. However, at the last second, he extended his leg, and his heel smashed into Gray's back, sending the Ice-Make wizard flying.

"Gray-sama!" called Juvia, worried.

Lucy was also worried for her team member. _Sanji-san isn't even using magic, and he's beating Gray... Just what kind of place do these pirates come from?_ She directed her attention to the spectating Straw Hats, and noticed the orange-haired girl in particular. Nami, she thought. Her gaze was directed straight forward, at the fight that was going on, but her hands were otherwise occupied.

Nami was now pretending to move around in order to get a better view, but Lucy had seen things like this before and noticed what she was really doing.

Her hands were slipping into and out of people's pockets, taking whatever they wanted and storing them...somewhere she couldn't quite tell. As she waded through the crowd, Lucy could see her pickpocketing nearly every last person, not a single one of them noticing.

Wait a moment... could it be? Had the captain of the Straw Hats called for this fight for that exact purpose? So that they could get a bunch of spectators and then rob them all? That certainly seemed like the type of thing that pirates would do. Well, she wasn't going to let them do it. Determined, she made her way through the crowd, heading in the way that Nami went.

At the same time, Robin, who had not stayed to watch the fight unfold, was well on her way out of the town on the path they came in. She was worried about Chopper, and had decided to retrace their steps to find him and make sure he was alright. As she strode along the path, she read a book. It was one written by Levy herself, that told about the positions of the guilds, dark or not, at the current time in history.

She flipped to the section on Fairy Tail. _Fairy Tail_ , it read. _Founded in the year 696. Ranked as the strongest guild in Fiore, until the Tenroujima incident, during which the core members of the guild disappeared for two years. The guild's placing as number one was soon taken by a newly-reformed guild, named Sabertooth. Fairy Tail is now recognized as the weakest guild._

 _Weakest?_ Thought Robin. She'd seen the wizards' formidable display of power on the road to Magnolia. _If they're the weakest, then that speaks volumes about the strongest._

She pondered this as she walked. Could it be that their power level remained two years behind everyone else's? So everyone else surpassed them?

 _That must be it._

Just then, a noise came from a bush to her left. Robin turned her head, curious. She saw the leaves rustle, and took a step closer.

They rustled again, parting in order for a large figure to come barreling out of the little bush. Robin jumped back. It was a large brown blur in the heat of the moment.

It stopped upon landing on the dirt road. Something was on its head... a hat. It was blue and a large, somewhat circular one, with a white 'x' inside a red section. The figure itself looked ragged and torn, even in the shade, and was carrying something on its back.

Robin recognized them immediately, although its face was concealed.

"Chopper?"

The large brown figure brought its head up weakly. Upon further inspection, Robin was able to verify that it was, in fact, Chopper.

"R-Robin..." he said weakly. "What are you doing here? I was heading to Crocus... Shouldn't you be in Magnolia? I was afraid if I went there, you guys wouldn't be there..."

"No, we met up with the rest of Fairy Tail. More importantly, are you all right? You look torn up." She put her hand on the side of his head, worried.

"I'm fine... but can you please carry them for me? I don't know how much longer my body can stand the weight." He turned to the side.

On his back were Wendy, Carla, and Happy. Robin scooped them up, holding Wendy's unconscious form wedding style.

"What happened? They're out cold."

"We... we got kidnapped by slave traders. We escaped, but Wendy used too much magic. She's been unconscious ever since." He looked over to the mid-day sun. "Where's everyone else? I need to perform proper first aid on them, and I haven't been able to do much for them in that dangerous forest."

"Follow me. You need some treatment yourself." Robin said.

The two started on their way down the road.

Meanwhile, at the battle raging by the guild...

Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray panted, standing opposite from Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji. They sized each other up, once again.

"These guys are insane. Two of them don't even have any magic." said Gajeel, who was badly bruised despite his tough skin.

"We'll need to step our game up in order to beat them." said Sanji on the opposite side, grinning. "Although, I wouldn't want to hurt our new friends too badly."

"They asked for this fight," said Zoro, "And that's exactly what they're going to get." He grinned.

From the audience, the Straw Hats continued to cheer their friends on. "Oiiiii! Luffyyyyyy!" called Franky. "Kick their asses!"

Nami and Brook were cheering, too. "Nami-san, would you like to make a bet?" asked Brook.

"A bet?" Nami's eyes glowed with lust for the money she might recieve. She couldn't resist this kind of thing. The, she glared at the skeleton. "Wait a second here." she said, swooping her hand up to pickpocket another unfortunate victim, and sticking the wallet in her pocket without even looking. "Her face was scrunched up as she looked at Brook. "You're not going to ask to see my panties in return, are you?"

Brook waved his hands. "Why must you villainize me?" he asked, in mock sadness. Then, his skeletal face took on a more serious look. "No, instead..." He whispered the rest in Nami's ear.

Her face lit up. "Sounds like a plan!" She smiled deviously. "I have a perfect plan to win this."

Nearby, Franky was pumped up for a fight. "Oi, Luffy! Let me join the fight! I'll help to finish this up!"

Luffy looked back at him, his hand on his chin in thought. Then, he pointed at his cyborg crewmate. "Great idea! Help us out, Franky!"

Franky struck his SUPER pose. "All right!" Get ready to SUPER taste defeat!" He hopped into the fight.

Natsu pointed at their side. "Hey, four-on-three? Are you guys really that desperate?" he asked, grinning.

"Yeah!" said Gajeel. "If you get a fourth fighter, so should we!"

"Go ahead." said Zoro, and the other three pirates nodded.

Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel exchanged a look. "We choose Erza!" The three wizards said in unison.

Erza, who had planned to be the referee, also seemed pumped up for a fight after watching the battle unfold. She stood up, in her refined, warrior-like stance. "Very well. I accept." She jumped down into the field.

Meanwhile, Makarov was starting to worry. "Hey! If Erza is joining the fight, then move farther away from the guild hall! Or do you want to lose this old farmhouse we have?" He realized that he really didn't care about the farmhouse. He liked the first Fairy Tail guild better. But, a guild was a guild. If their base of operations was destroyed, then how would they continue to remain one?

Unfortunately for him, he was completely unable to reach the youngsters fighting. Erza was already requiping into her Heaven's Wheel armor. That wouldn't be too destructive... as long as she didn't send it anywhere she didn't mean to.

Then he saw what he should really have been worried about.

"Here I go!" called Franky, as the hatches on his metallic red shoulder opened to reveal a large arsenal of missles.

Oh, no... thought Makarov.

The rockets flew straight at the quartet of wizards, leaving behind a trail of bright orange flame as they went.

"What are those?" asked Natsu. "They look like jellybeans!" He started to walk forward. "Attacking me with flaming jellybeans, huh? Well, try this!"

"Wait, stop!" Erza was too late.

Makarov buried his face in his hands as an explosion shook the guild hall.


End file.
